Testigo Ocular
by Dani Criss
Summary: Blaine y Kurt se reúnen en secreto en el bosque, cuando son testigos de un tiroteo del que apenas pueden escapar con vida. Desesperados por mantener su relación en secreto y debido al miedo de ser encontrados por el autor del crimen, permanecen en silencio. Sin embargo, pronto aprenderán que lo que se ha visto no puede ser ignorado ...
1. Chapter 1

Buenas!

Feliz año a todos!

Sé que antes de que me fuera de Erasmus prometí que cuando volvería empezaría con un nuevo fic pero realmente me ha sido imposible hacerlo hasta ahora.

Sin más empiezo con esta nueva historia, la cual actualizaré los domingos y está basada en Eyewitness aunque no es exactamente igual. Espero que os guste.

 **CAPITULO 1: PILOTO**

POV Kurt

Me llamo Kurt Hummel y tengo 17 años y vivo en Westerville. Mi vida no ha sido demasiado sonriente conmigo. Cuando tuve 4 años mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí y como consecuencia de ello mi madre empezó a beber hasta tal punto que cuando cumplí los 6 años le quitaron mi custodia y desde entonces he estado viviendo en varias casas de acogida. Para colmo en todas las casas de acogida siempre pasaba lo mismo. En cuanto les decía que quería saber de mi madre siempre acababan mandándome de vuelta a los servicios sociales. Sin embargo, los padres que tengo ahora de acogida de momento me han permitido saber de mi madre pese a que legalmente ahora mismo mi madre no tiene derecho a visitas. En cuanto al instituto no he hecho demasiado amigos debido a mi pasado. Mi mejor amigo se llama Blaine y aunque es popular en el instituto quedamos para grabar sus saltos con la moto. Aquella tarde fuimos a los descampados como de costumbre, algo que luego nos arrepentiríamos más tarde ...

Mientras Blaine y yo estábamos en el descampado mi nueva madre de acogida y sheriff del pueblo, Carole llegó a su casa y empezó a decirle a su marido Burt lo aburrida que es la vida en Westerville.

\- ¿Sabes? Desde que me mudé aquí nunca he tenido ningún caso importante a pesar de que sé que hay tráfico de drogas.

\- ¿Acaso te quejas? Es más sencillo para ti y además es mejor para nosotros por no mencionar que tu misma dijiste que querías cambiar de aires ...

\- Lo sé pero sólo digo que me gustaría de vez en cuando algún caso importante y no poner todos los días multas por exceso de velocidad.

\- Ya ... supongo que no es el trabajo que puedas amar pero es lo mejor ahora que Kurt se está acostumbrando a nosotros.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Cuando llegamos al descampado yo me bajé de la moto y empecé a grabar los saltos que empezó a realizar Blaine. La verdad es que desde que lo conocí siempre he tenido un crush con él pero nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por él porque apenas tengo amigos y lo último que quiero hacer es perderle como amigo. Después de realizar los saltos me subí a la moto de Blaine y nos dirigimos a la cabaña de su padre. Al llegar allí subí el viseo con los saltos y se los enseñé a Blaine.

\- ¡Dios! Han estado genial ¿no crees Kurt?

\- Sí. Por cierto voy a pedirle a Puck que me deje su cámara. Es mejor que la que tengo. Con su cámara conseguiré vídeos de mejor calidad y podrás atraer a más cazatalentos.

\- Están muy bien los videos pero si la puedes conseguir mejor. Eres muy bueno en esto ¿te lo habían dicho?

\- No, gracias.

\- De nada.

Y entonces Blaine se quedó mirando mi cara y sentí como si él tuviera ganas de besarme así que a pesar de que siempre fingía los sentimientos que tengo por él aquella tarde me dejé llegar y decidí besarle. Cuando lo intenté enseguida me rechazó antes de que pudiera juntar sus labios con los míos pero cuando decidí marcharme de allí para sorpresa mía él me lo impidió y empezó a besarme. Después del beso me hizo prometerle que no le diría nada a nadie cosa a la que accedí y continuamos besándonos. Luego nos quitamos las camisas y justo cuando íbamos a quitarnos los pantalones un coche se acercó a la cabaña y aparcó.

\- ¡Mierda es mi padre! Escóndete debajo de la cama. - me dijo Blaine.

Entonces le hice caso y me escondí. Al cabo de unos segundos vi como Blaine se escondió en el armario con cara de susto y alguien abrió la puerta. Cuando llegaron al salón empezaron a discutir diciendo que todo había salido mal y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que uno de ellos sacó una pistola y empezó a dispararar a los 3 hombres que habían entrado con él. Fue entonces cuando me cagué de miedo y más sobretodo cuando Blaine estornudo y el asesino empezó a buscar de donde venía el ruído. Finalmente me encontró y cuando me iba a disparar Blaine salió del armario, cogió una sartén y le golpeó hasta que se quedó insconciente. Después los 2 nos fuimos corriendo no sin antes coger el arma del asesino. Blaine cogió su moto y nos largamos de allí no sin antes deshaciéndonos del arma del crimen. Cuando me dejó cerca de la casa de mis padres de acogida empezamos a hablar.

\- Espero que no se lo cuentes a nadie lo que ha ocurrido porque si no sabrán que nos hemos liado. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

\- Ok. Tranquilo. ... gracias ... gracias por salvarme la vida.

Y entonces Blaine me abrazó y acto seguido se fue a su casa.

Mientras tanto el asesino recuperó la consciencia y modificó la escena del crimen para que pareciera que hubiera habido un tiroteo y tras haber asesinado a los otros dos hombres él se había suicidado.

Al día siguiente James, el padre de Blaine fue a casa de mis padres de acogida para decirle a Carole que alguien había entrado en su cabaña y había ocurrido un tiroteo con varias muertes. Carole decidió ir a la cabaña para comprobarlo pero por desgracia cuando llegó allí se encontró con una mujer que no la dejaba pasar.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? - dijo la mujer.

\- Soy la sheriff Carole y estoy investigando este caso.

\- Lo siento pero no puedes hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque lo está investigando el FBI?

\- ¿Estás insinuando que no puedo resolver el caso?

\- Estoy diciendo que este caso es del FBI y por lo tanto el FBI puede decidir quién investiga cada caso y este lo haré yo.

\- No lo entiendo. Esto es un asesinato múltiple que ha ocurrido en mi pueblo y ¿dices que no puedo?

\- Pues tienes razón. No lo entiendes. Te lo voy a explicar. Estos 3 hombres son traficantes de drogas. Son de la banda de los Vescovi y el FBI está investigándolos para conseguir que dejen de traficar y si te pones a investigar nos entorpecerás en la investigación. Además está claro. El que lleva el arma disparó a todos y al ver lo que había hecho se suicidó ya que sabía que los Vescovi lo acabarían matando o algo peor.

\- Ok. Me ha quedado claro.

Y entonces mi madre de acogida se fue de la escena del crimen pensando que ya podría investigar en otro momento que no estuviera ella.

Por mi parte aquella mañana cogí el autobús como casi todos los días para ir al instituto. Cuando me subí todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta que vi que en una parada se subió el hombre que asesinó a esos 3 hombres ...

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 2: EL DÍA DESPUÉS**

Kurt estaba tranquilo en el autobús hasta que vio que el tipo que asesinó a aquellos hombres en la cabaña entró. Entonces se puso muy nervioso porque no sabía que hacer, tan nervioso que se quedó quieto. El castaño intentó no mirarle para ver si no lo reconocía y lo cierto es que funcionó ya que cuando pasó al lado de él no se percató de su presencia. En cuanto el autobús paró en la siguiente parada Kurt se bajó y se dirigió al instituto dándose cuenta de que el asesino no le seguía. Cuando llegó al instituto aprovechó que Blaine estaba solo para contarle lo que le había sucedido.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

\- Tenemos que decirle a Carole lo que vimos el otro día.

\- ¿Estás loco? No pienso hacerlo.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡El tipo que disparó está vivo! Lo sé porque acabo de verlo en el autobús. No sé ni cómo no me ha reconocido.

\- Si no te ha reconocido no hay ningún problema.

\- Como se nota que no es a ti al que vio.

\- Si no te ha hecho nada es que no te reconoció así que no pasa nada.

\- ¿Y si ha fingido no conocerme porque estaba en un sitio público?

\- Te hubiera seguido y seguramente intentaría ... matarte. ¿No te ha seguido, verdad?

\- No, no lo ha hecho.

\- Pues tienes que tranquilizarte. Si yo fuera él no me habría olvidado de ti. Y ahora déjame que no quiero que la gente piense nada raro sobre nosotros.

\- Está bien ... - dijo Kurt algo no muy convencido.

\- Por cierto pídele a Puck la cámara y esta tarde grabamos más saltos y si quieres seguimos hablando.

Y entonces Kurt se fue sin decirle nada. Luego se acercó a Puck y le pidió la cámara y éste le dijo que le dejara la chaqueta que llevaba y Kurt decidió aceptar el trato y después se fue a su clase.

Mientras tanto Carole estaba aburrida en la oficina del sheriff y decidió investigar el asesinato triple pese a que Emma le dijo que no lo hiciera. Cuando llegó a la cabaña no había nadie allí así que Carole empezó a investigar. Al principio no veía nada raro pero de repente encontró unos pelos de alguien en el suelo así que Carole los recogió con cuidado y decidió marcharse de allí.

Emma no estaba investigando el caso ya que hoy llegaba a su capitán, Hunter. Lo que Emma desconocía era que Hunter era ni más ni menos el tipo que había asesinado a esos 3 hombres en la cabaña del padre de Blaine.

Después de llevar los pelos a que los analizaran Carole volvió a su casa donde les estaban esperando tanto Kurt como Burt. La sheriff miró a su marido y enseguida empezó a hablarle a Kurt ya que desde que lo habían acogido apenas se había abierto.

\- Kurt ¿todo bien?

\- Si, todo bien.

\- ¿Seguro? El otro día estabas un poco raro.

\- Pues estoy bien.

\- ¿Has hecho más amigos?

\- No, pero tampoco me hace falta. Allí la mayoría son estúpidos y el hecho de que mi madre sea drogadicta no ayuda demasiado a que la gente quiera ser mi amiga.

\- Lo importante es que los amigos que tengas sean suficientes. Más vale tener un buen amigo que muchos que luego te dan la espalda.

\- Carole tiene razón. - dijo Burt.

\- Si, yo también pienso lo mismo.

\- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para que estés mejor? - preguntó Burt.

\- ... en realidad ... en realidad lo hay pero ... pero no sería legal.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Me gustaría poder ir a ver a mi madre. Sé que legalmente no es posible pero me gustaría mucho.

\- Burt y yo lo hemos hablado y creo que tienes razón. Deberías de poder ir a ver a tu madre. Por eso luego iremos a verla Burt y yo para que vaya a un centro de rehabilitación. Si ingresa en el centro te permitirán las visitas.

\- Ok. Gracias.

Por la tarde Hunter iba paseando por Tivoli cuando de repente vio a Puck que estaba acompañado por una chica. Hunter no sabía quien era pero entonces al fijarse que Puck llevaba la chaqueta que llevaba Kurt se pensó que se trataba de Kurt y sin pensárselo 2 veces decidió matarlos. Para parecer que no había sido él quien lo realizó disparó primero a él en la cabeza y, la chica al darse la vuelta Hunter la apuntó con el arma y la disparó. Después Hunter le dió la pistola a la chica para que la policía sospechara que había ocurrido una disputa y la chica tras haber asesinado a Puck se suicidió.

Mientras Hunter estuvo asesinando a Puck y a la chica que estaba con él Carole y Burt se acercaron a la casa de la madre biológica de Kurt.

\- ¿Está Kurt bien? - preguntó Elizabeth.

\- Bien. Kurt está bien pero hay un tema del que queremos hablar contigo.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Creemos que Kurt nos está ocultando cosas porque no se siente cómodo con nosotros y creemos que la razón es porque no puede visitarte. De hecho él nos ha pedido que le dejemos que te visite.

\- No veo como puedo ayudarte con eso Carole. La ley es la ley. A mi me encantaría poder romperla pero sé que no debo por el bien de mi hijo.

\- No te pido que la incumplas.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Mi marido y yo hemos estado hablando con los servicios sociales y nos han dicho que si te presentas en una clínica de desintoxicación tendrías derecho a visitas.

\- Sinceramente Carole. No creo que me haga falta una clínica. Desde que me quitaron la custodia no he vuelto a probar ni alcohol ni droga alguna.

\- ¿Tan poco quieres estar con tu hijo que no puedes estar 1 mes en una clínica para que puedas tener derecho a hablar con él?

\- No es que no quiera a mi hijo. No puedo permitirme una.

\- ¿Y si te la pagamos?

\- Me sentiría mal. Bastante estáis haciendo ya por mi cuidando de mi Kurt como para que aún encima os tengáis que ocupar de mi.

\- Carole, no soy madre pero sé que en la vida tienes que hacer sacrificios para obtener lo que uno quiere. Y además para nosotros no supone un problema.

\- No sé. No lo veo claro.

\- Mira Elizabeth. Mi mujer y yo nos vamos a ir. ¿Por qué no te piensas la oferta y luego nos dices lo que has decidido?

\- Ok.

Y entonces Burt y Carole se fueron de la casa de Elizabeth.

Por su parte Kurt quedo con Blaine para grabar los saltos de éste con la moto. Cuando llegaron a la zona donde practicaban Blaine notó muy raro a Kurt.

\- ¿Aún sigues rayado por lo de esta mañana?

\- Pues si. Y más todavía ahora que le he dejado a Puck la chaqueta que llevaba la noche en la que ...

\- No seas tan paranoico Kurt. Si aquel tipo no te reconoció en el autobús dudo mucho que vaya a matar a Puck porque no os parecéis en nada.

\- Estaba a oscuras así que no pudo saber nada.

\- Mejor me lo pones. Si estaba a oscuras y vio la chaqueta en cuanto te ha visto esta mañana con ella puesta debería de haber reaccionado y no lo ha hecho.

\- Supongo que tienes razón ...

\- Claro que si ... por cierto si quieres podemos ir a mi casa luego ... mi padre no va a estar ...

\- Lo siento pero no puedo.

\- ¿No puedes o no quieres?

\- No quiero y no es porque no quiera pasar tiempo contigo. Carole y Burt se están portando bien conmigo y hoy es noche de película y no quiero defraudarles.

\- Kurt, creo que si no vas no vas a hacerlo. Además eres adolescente. Lo deberían de entender.

\- No lo entiendes Blaine. Normalmente cuando te acogen no suelen hacer nada para que veas a tus padres biológicos y ellos lo están haciendo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

\- Está bien. Como quieras.

Después de decirle eso Blaine comenzó a hacer los saltos mientras Kurt le grababa. Después de los saltos Blaine llevó a Kurt a casa de Carole y Burt. Cuando Kurt llegó no había nadie a su casa, lo cual lo encontró raro porque normalmente al menos Burt suele estar en casa. Su preocupación duró poco ya que a los cinco minutos vinieron ambos en el coche del sheriff de Carole. Sin embargo cuando salieron del coche vieron a Kurt lo miraron muy serio lo cual hizo que de nuevo empezara a preocuparse.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estáis tan serios?

\- Verás Kurt, hay varias noticias que debemos contarte y no son nada buenas.

\- Ok. Dímelas.

\- La primera es que tu madre no ha aceptado ir al centro de rehabilitación. Dice que se lo va a pensar pero ambos sabemos que eso significa que no lo va a hacer.

\- ¿Y las otras?

\- Hemos venido tan tarde porque me han llamado porque han encontrado los cuerpos sin vida de tu amigo Puck y su novia Quinn. Todo parece indicar que Quinn se enfadó con Puck y le disparó y ella al ver que lo había matado decidió suicidarse.

\- ¿Qué? No tiene sentido ...

\- No, yo tampoco lo creo ... Además es muy raro que una civil tenga la puntería tan buena ya el disparo que le alcanzó a Puck fue en la cabeza.

\- Osea que crees que alguien les mató e hizo parecer eso ¿no?

\- Sí ...por cierto Puck tenía tu chaqueta. ¿Se la habías dejado?

\- Sí, a cambio de la cámara. Carole, si me disculpas quiero irme a mi cuarto. Necesito estar a solas ...

\- Ok pero si quieres hablar conmigo o con Burt puedes hacerlo ¿ok?

\- Ok.

Y entonces Kurt se fue a su cuarto y se puso a pensar en lo que Carole le acababa de decir y no pudo evitar pensar en que el asesino realmente si que se dio cuenta de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y que ahora, por haberle dejado la chaqueta a Puck tanto él como Quinn están muertos.

Al día siguiente Kurt decidió ir a visitar a su madre pese a que no quería incumplir las normas.

\- ¡Kurt, cariño! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He venido a verte. ¿No puedo hacerlo?

\- Sabes que por mi si pero la ley ...

\- Lo sé y por eso mismo estoy aquí. Carole me ha dicho que si ingresa en el centro de rehabilitación tendrás derecho a verme así que te pido que por favor lo hagas.

\- No puedo permitírmelo y aunque Carole se ofreció a pagármelo no quiero deber dinero.

\- Por favor mamá, si no lo quieres hacer por ti, hazlo por mi. Necesito que seamos una familia. Si no, no volveré a pasarme por aquí.

\- Kurt ...

\- Ya me has oído. Siempre dices que te vas a poner bien y nunca lo cumples. Si vas al centro podrás verme y tendrás más opciones de recuperarte.

\- Está bien ... ingresaré en el centro.

\- Bien, se lo diré a Carole para que prepare los papeles para que podamos vernos.

Tras decir eso de repente salio de la nada Carole.

\- No te preocupes que ya los haré. ¿Te llevo al centro Elizabeth?

\- Ok.

Entonces Carole ayudó a Elizabeth a hacer la maleta. Una vez que la maleta quedó lista Elizabeth le hizo prometer a Carole que protegería a Kurt y tras hacerlo Carole llevo a Elizabeth al centro mientras que Kurt volvió a casa donde le estaba esperando Burt.

\- No deberías de haberte ido sin avisar. Imagina que es una agente. Entonces nos quitan la custodia y tu madre ya no tendría opción de volver a verte.

\- Lo siento pero es que necesitaba hacerlo para que mi madre accediera.

\- Lo sé pero no tendrías que haberlo hecho sólo.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que esta vez mi madre si que va a salir de esta.

\- Espero que tengas razón.

\- Mi madre no permite que nadie la ayude y esta vez ha accedido a hacerlo. Me acuerdo que una vez mi madre tenía un novio que intentó ayudarla pero no pudo hacerlo. Me acuerdo porque él también era drogadicto y de hecho intento dejarlo pese a que mi madre no lo hizo y un buen día él recayó y murió de sobredosis.

\- Lo ... siento mucho Kurt.

Si bien Burt no estaba contento por lo que tuvo que pasar Kurt se puso contento porque había conseguido que Kurt le contara esa etapa de su vida que hasta ahora nunca había comentado.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 3: BREE, BREE, BREE**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que encontraron los cadáveres de Puck y Quinn. Tanto Kurt como Blaine decidieron no ir al entierro ya que temían que Hunter apareciera por allí ya que a pesar de que la policía había dictaminado que Quinn mató a Puck y luego se suicidó ambos sabían que Hunter estaba detrás de todo. Aquel día Carole recibió el aviso de su compañero Tony de que Bree, una chica de 16 años había desaparecido. No era la primera vez que la chica desaparecía porque se iba de fiesta sin avisar a nadie pero sin embargo cuando se lo dijo Tony ella se lo tomó en serio ya que Bree es la hija de Dwight, uno de los mayores traficantes en Westerville así que se dirigió al piso de Dwight. Cuando llegó allí Emma la paró antes de entrar.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

\- Voy a interrogar a Dwight, su hija Bree ha desaparecido.

\- Lo siento pero no puedes hacerlo. Ya se encarga el FBI.

\- ¿En serio el desaparecimiento de una joven es investigado por el FBI?

\- Lo es cuando esa joven es la hija del mayor traficante de Westerville.

\- Entonces ¿vas a interrogarle? Lo digo porque podemos unir fuerzas. Te dejo elegir: o poli bueno o poli malo.

\- ¿Qué tal si te largas y me dejas hacer mi trabajo?

\- ¿Y qué tal si dejas de ponerte tan chulita? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que una sheriff de pueblo encuentre antes al secuestrador qué tú?

\- ¿Por qué eres tan creída?

\- Lo eres tú, para empezar. Además tengo que verle. Lo creas o no está relacionado con el caso del triple homicidio de la cabaña del señor Anderson.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Digo que encontré pelos de Bree en la escena del crimen. Supongo que por cómo has reaccionado significa que tengo razón. Una simple sheriff hace mejor trabajo que una agente de la FBI.

\- Si eso es cierto de todas formas es mi territorio y quiero hacerlo yo.

\- Muy bien pero quiero hablar con tu superior primero.

\- Uff, está bien, tu ganas. Haré de poli malo.

\- Perfecto, pues yo seré el bueno.

Entonces las dos entraron y estuvieron haciéndoles preguntas sobre Bree aunque en el fondo no sirvió para mucho por lo que parecía que de nuevo se trataba de otra escapada para irse de fiesta.

Mientras que Emma y Carole estuvieron interrogando a Dwight Kurt se fue al instituto como cualquier día. Sin embargo aquel día el castaño deseaba hablar con Blaine porque desde el entierro de Puck no ha parado de sentirse culpable y no puede dormir tranquilo así que se acercó al moreno. Por desgracia para Kurt cuando se acercó al moreno Blaine le rehuyó hasta tal punto que le empujó contra la pared con la mala fortuna de quel director los pilló y por ello fueron castigados.

Después de las clases Kurt y Blaine fueron al aula de castigo. Por suerte para Kurt cuando fueron allí no había nadie más así que podía hablar perfectamente con él así que el castaño aprovechó un momento en el que el profesor de guardia se fue para hablar con él.

\- ¿Eres idiota Kurt? ¿Por qué te has acercado? Si querías hablar habérmelo dicho después de clase. Ahora por tu culpa estamos castigados y seguramente me lleve una bronca cuando llegue a mi casa.

\- Lo siento pero necesitaba hablar.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar?

\- ¿No tienes la sensación de ser culpable de lo que les pasó a Puck y a Quinn?

\- No. Sé que puede ser egoista pero el único culpable es su asesino.

\- No sé cómo puedes pensar eso. Está claro que él asesino tiene la culpa pero si Puck no hubiera tenido puesta mi chaqueta no les habría pasado nada.

\- Y en cambio si la hubieras tenido tú habrías muerto y la verdad es que prefiero no pensar en esa situación.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- No es lo que tu piensas. Si hubieras muerto más tarde hubiera ido a por mi también.

\- Ya ...

Entonces Kurt se acercó a Blaine para besarlo pero éste le paró viendo sus intenciones.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Y si llega a volver el profesor?

\- Lo siento ... pero admite que tenías ganas de hacerlo.

Y entonces en ese momento volvió el profesor de guardia. Durante resto del tiempo de castigo no ocurrió nada. Sin embargo cuando se fueron de la sala Blaine empujó a Kurt a los aseos y comenzó a besarle como si no hubiera un mañana. Iba a empezar a quitarle la camisa cuando de repente escuchó un ruido y entonces decidió marcharse.

Mientras estuvieron castigados Bree, la cual se había ido de casa tal y como sospechaba Carole y no había sido secuestrada se encontraba en una casa viendo la televisión cuando de repente entró Hunter.

\- ¡Hola cariño!

\- ¡Hola! ¿Me has echado de menos?

\- La verdad es que sí ... no me gusta demasiado quedarme aquí sin poder salir.

\- ¿Quieres que tu padre sepa lo nuestro y te prohiba que nos veamos?

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Por cierto tengo malas noticias.

\- ¿Más malas noticias?

\- Sí. La agente Emma me ha informado de que han encontrado restos de cabello tuyo en la cabella que te enseñé el otro hace meses.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- Tienes que negarle que estás conmigo a cualquiera, sobretodo a la sheriff del pueblo, Carole.

\- Ya veo ... pero ¿y si me incriminan a mi?

\- Tranquila, ¿sabes que siempre te protegeré,no?

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Sabes, Bree? Me da mucha rabia que la gente no pueda entender lo que tenemos. Sé que hay diferencia de edad pero aún así para mi lo importante es lo que tenemos.

\- Para mi tampoco es un problema la edad y si, ojalá la gente pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Entonces Bree empezó a besarle como si no hubiera un mañana y éste le siguió el beso. Cuando Hunter se quiso dar cuenta la joven empezó a tocarle la entrepierna y entonces el decidió parar el beso.

\- Lo siento Bree pero no vamos a hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Pues porque quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial.

\- A mi todo ese rollo me da igual. Sabes de sobra quien soy y no necesito que me mimen.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo ...

\- Hunter, quiero que seas mi primero. Sé que eres el hombre de mi vida y no quiero esperar más.

\- Bree ...

Y entonces Bree continuó besándolo y Hunter en vez de parar decidió llegar hasta el final.

Por su parte Carole estaba en la comisaria pensando tanto en el caso del triple homicidio como el de desaparición. Por alguna razón ella pensaba que ambos cason están conectados pero sin embargo no lograba encontrar la conexión y, lo peor de todo es que no paraba de pensar que cuanto más tiempo tardara en encotnrar la conexión y en encontrar a Bree más posibilidades de que Bree acabara muerta y eso la hacía recordar el caso de Buffalo por el cual decidió dejar Buffalo y mudarse a Westerville. En un intento de poder concentrarse más Carole se fue al almacén que tiene alquilado a escondidas de todo el mundo donde guarda todo lo relacionado sobre el caso de Buffalo.

Mientras tanto Blaine volvió del instituto después de haber sido castigado. Su padre, que ya sabía que había sido castigado decidió ponerlo a prueba a ver si le decía la verdad.

\- ¿Y eso que vienes tan tarde?

\- Como si no lo supieras papá.

\- Pero ¿por qué te has peleado con ese chico?

\- La verdad es que ha sido una tontería. Lo siento mucho.

\- Hijo, tienes que controlarte. Aunque te lleves mal con él si te peleas y los ojeadores se enteran ningún equipo querrá que corras en su equipo.

\- Lo sé. Por eso ya he dicho que lo siento.

\- Muy bien. Que no vuelva a pasar ¿vale?

\- Ok.

\- Por cierto como no has venido ya he elegido película para esta noche.

\- Oh ... lo siento. Lo había olvidado. He quedado con Rachel.

\- ... está bien. Lo que no sabía que tenías novia.

\- ... en realidad ... no ... no hemos decidido nada oficiliamente.

\- Pero serguro que lo harás. Blaine, Rachel es una buena chica y una buena influencia así que no la cagues ¿vale?

\- ... tranquilo que no lo haré ...

A pesar de que le dijo eso Blaine sabía que tal vez podía cagarla porque en el fondo, aunque no lo quería admitir estaba empezando a enamorarse de Kurt.

Por su parte Carole volvió de su almacén y cuando llegó a casa se encontró a un Burt con cara seria.

\- ¿Qué te pasa cariño?

\- Han castigado a Kurt. Al parecer se ha peleado con el hijo de James.

-¡Qué extraño! Pensé que eran amigos.

\- No lo sé. Yo sólo sé que lo han castigado. ¿Qué hacemos con él?

\- Pues ... no lo sé. Él se está adaptando a nosotros y tampoco es que sea buena idea que le castiguemos pero si no lo hacemos va a hacer lo que quiera y eso tampoco podemos permitirlo.

\- Tal vez deberíamos de hablar con él para que se explique.

\- Sí, tal vez sea lo mejor ...

Cuando dijo eso Kurt entró a casa. Éste había escuchado la frase que acababa de decir Carole y enseguida se pensó lo peor.

\- Así que ya os habeis hartado de mi ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Kurt?

\- Te he oído decir que "tal vez sea lo mejor" y no puede ser otra cosa.

\- Pues te equivocas Kurt. Estábamos hablando de tu castigo en el instituto. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¿No te lo ha dicho el director?

\- El director me la suda. Lo que me importa es tu versión.

\- Nos hemos peleado por una tontería pero tranquilos que ya lo he solucionado.

\- Exáctamente ¿qué ha pasado? quiero decir ¿qué es esa tontería?

\- Cosas entre él y yo. Lo siento pero no voy a decir que es porque es entre él y yo. Igual que yo tengo secretos vosotros también los tenéis así que por favor respetarlo. Ya os he dicho que lo he solucionado así que no os preocupeis más ¿vale?

\- E... está bien.

\- Me voy a mi cuarto.

Tanto Carole como Burt se quedaron helados al oír esa contestación de Kurt. Lo único que Burt hizo fue decirle que no volviera a hacerlo.

Después de que Kurt cerrara la puerta de su habitación Carole y Burt continuaron hablando.

\- No sé tú pero yo creo que se merece un castigo después de esa contestación.

\- Carole, como tu has dicho se está adaptando. Démosle algo más de tiempo.

\- ¿Tiempo? Pero si no se abre en absoluto. Hay veces que pienso que se queda aquí porque no tiene a donde ir. Si realmente agradeciera lo que estamos haciendo por él se abriría más y nos contaría más cosas.

\- Bueno ... el otro día si que me contó una cosa importante de su pasado.

\- ¿Ves? Hasta ahora parece que confía más en ti que en mi.

\- Cariño, eres policía. Hasta yo me callaría en más de una ocasión si fuera él.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Y ¿qué es lo que te dijo? Prometo no decirle que me lo has dicho.

\- Me contó que hace tiempo su madre tuvo un novio que era drogadicto que intentó dejarlo, incluso animó a su madre a que lo dejara pero ella no lo hizo y una noche en la que el novio de su madre recayó acabó muriendo de una sobredosis.

\- Debe de haberlo pasado fatal ...

\- Sí, por eso quiere que su madre se recupere y estuvo hablando con ella para que ingresara en la clínica. Lo creas o no Kurt nos tiene aprecio aunque no lo demuestre. Solamente es que se está adaptando.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Y entonces llamaron al móvil de Carole. Se trataba de Emma. Ella le contó que ha estado rastreando el móvil de Bree y que tenía una dirección. Tras darle la dirección Carole y Emma se dirigieron a la misma. Por desgracia cuando llegaron allí se encontraron con el cadáver de Bree que estaba atado a un poste de la luz, como si se hubiera suicidado ...

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPITULO 4 CAROLE CONOCE A HUNTER  
**

Al día siguiente Carole volvió a la escena del supuesto suicido de Bree y tras hacer unas comprobaciones se dio cuenta de una cosa y es que la escena del crimen podría haber sido manipulada. Mientras continuaba con la incestigación apareció Emma.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¿No lo ves?

\- Si, pero ayer quedó claro que fue un suicidio ¿no?

\- Pues tengo mis dudas. Creo que la escena ha sido manipulada. Es más, me atrevería a decir que el que hizo el tiroteo tiene que ver con este caso.

\- Tienes mucha imaginación ¿lo sabías?

\- Ya me lo han dicho pero piénsalo bien. Si yo intento escalar el poste de luz ¿no debería de quedarme alguna marca en el cuerpo? Bree no la tenía.

\- Umm ... quizás tengas razón en que lo han manipulado.

\- ¿Sabes si Bree tenía un novio? Porque si Dwight estaba tan protector con Bree seguramente sería por un novio.

\- O tal vez algún enemigo de su padre, no olvidemos ese detalle.

\- O ambas cosas.

Entonces Carole siguió buscando cuando de repente encontró un paquete de tabaco sin empezar en el suelo.

\- ¿Tan desesperada estás que coges ese paquete?

\- Creo que ese paquete puede confirmar mi sospecha. Voy a pedir que hagan un ana prueba de violación. Así tal vez podamos descubrir al asesino.

\- ¿De verdad crees que después de practicar sexo la mataría?

\- Quiero hacerlo por si acaso. ¿Y si está embarazada?

\- Si te deja mi jefe ...

\- Está bien. Luego me pasaré para ver a tu jefe.

Mientras Carole estuvo investigando Burt entró en la habitación de Kurt para ver si podía abrirse un poco más.

\- ¿Se puede?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Solo quería hablar contigo.

\- Ya estamos hablando.

\- Lo que dijsite ayer estuvo mal y lo sabes. No te hablamos mal para que nos hablaras así de esa manera.

\- ... esto ... lo siento. Estaba nervioso ...

\- No pasa nada. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación que conmigo hablas más que con Carole? ¿Es que te cae mal?

\- ¡No, no es eso!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es que ... es que veo que pasa poco tiempo con nosotros por el trabajo.

\- ¡Qué me vas a decir a mi! Kurt, quiero que sepas que ella te quiere mucho. Ahora está muy liada por culpa de estos casos pero lo curioso es que en este pueblo nunca pasa nada pero en menos de 2 meses ha pasado de todo. El triple homicidio, el suicidio de una chica, la muerte de Puck y Quinn ...

\- Me imagino ...

\- Intenta hablar con ella o al menos pasa más tiempo con ella ¿ok?

\- Ok. Lo intentaré.

Tras investigar en la escena del crimen Emma se fue a la oficina del FBI. Emma no quería que Carole siguiera con su particular forma de llevar el caso así que se fue al despacho de Hunter para informarle de Carole.

\- ¿Puedo pasar, señor?

\- Sí, por favor llámame Hunter.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Querías algo agente Pillsbury?

\- Sólo quería avisarte que tenemos un problema en el caso de la hija de Dwight.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- La sheriff del pueblo se está metiendo en mi camino. Me ha dicho que piensa pedirte que permitas una prueba de violación.

\- ¿Por qué piensa eso?

\- Cree que la mataron y así ..

\- Podría demostrar que su pareja la mató ¿no?

\- Eso es.

\- Bien, pues dile que pase.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que lo haga?

\- Según lo que me diga haré. De todas formas estamos hablando de que no quiero poner en mi contra a Dwight. Entorpecería mucho la redada.

\- Lo sé, por eso lo digo.

\- Muchas gracias por avisarme.

\- De nada.

Y entonces Emma se fue de la oficina de Hunter. Al cabo de 1 hora Carole llegó a la oficina y tal y como le dijo Hunter, Emma acompañó a Carole al despacho de Hunter.

\- Señor, la sheriff Carole ya está aquí.

\- Muy bien, que pase.

Entonces entró Carole.

\- Sé lo que me va a decir y antes de que tome una decisión quiero preguntarle una cosa. ¿Por qué está tan segura que fue un asesinato y no un suicidio?

\- Vaya, veo que va al grano. Está bien. Sé que Bree fue asesinada porque si realmente se suicidió ¿por qué no hay marcas del poste tanto en la ropa como en el cuerpo?

\- Supongo que tienes razón. No está mal para ser una sheriff de un pueblo.

\- ¿Acaso te crees superior?

\- No, no pretendía hacerlo. Voy a autorizarte la prueba aunque por desgracia perjudicarás mi redada pero dime una cosa. Eso que has hecho no lo hace cualquiera. ¿Por qué eres una sheriff cuando puedes aspirar a más?

\- Gracias y supongo que es por amor. Amo a mi marido demasiado y aparte hace poco que acogí a un adolescente. En el pueblo todo es tranquilo y me gusta que sea así.

\- Aunque ahora mismoo precisamente que no quieres que sea tranquilo ¿me equivoco?

\- Supongo que tienes razón pero no es lo mismo que estar en el FBI. ¿Y tú? ¿Siempre quisiste ser capitán del FBI?

\- No. Al principio quería ser fiscal para que se hiciera justicia con los crímenes pero luego me salió esto y desde entonces me encanta.

\- Ya veo ...

\- Sheriff Carole si me disculpa tengo trabajo que hacer. En cuanto me den los resultados la aviso ¿de acuerdo?

\- Bien, perfecto.

Y entonces Carole se fue de allí. Hunter sabía lo que iba a pasar si no actuaba pronto. Sabía que encontrarían restos de semen suyo así que se puso a pensar en un plan para que pudiera salir de la situación y encasquetarle a alguien el crimen.

Por su parte Blaine estaba ayudando a su padre en la granja cuando de repente James empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Sabes, hijo? Creo que deberías de dejar de hablarle a Kurt. Es muy mala influencia.

\- Sabes que Kurt no es mi amigo.

\- Si, lo sé pero tienes que evitarlo. Quiero decir, el otro día os peleasteis a pesar de no ser amigos.

\- Papá, no es por no llevarte la contraria pero lo que me propones no tiene sentido. Tu solución es evitar el problema evitando la situación cuando lo suyo es hablar para solucionar el problema y que no vuelva a ocurrir.

\- Hijo, te estás jugando mucho.

\- Entonces ¿si discutiera con otra persona harías lo mismo?

\- Si. Hijo, vivimos en un pueblo en el que el motociclimo no es muy popular y el hecho de que se puedan fijar en ti algunos ojeadores es vital.

\- Lo comprendo papá pero creo que si esos ojeadores ven mi capacidad para poder controlar una situación de tensión y solucionarla también es bueno.

\- Supongo que tienes razón ...

Por su parte Carole volvió a la oficina del sheriff y se puso a mirar el panel que había montado sobre el triple homicidio para intentar buscar una conexión con la muerte de Bree aparte de que Bree era hija de los matones que murieron en el triple homicidio. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta pero en la foto de la escena del crimen se dio cuenta de que el hombre que llevaba la pistola se supone que era zurdo porque tenía cogida la pistola con esa mano y sin embargo se dio cuenta de que en el bolsillo derecho de la camisa tenía puesto un pañuelo y enseguida pensó "Esto no me cuadra, voy a comprobar una cosa". Entonces Carole encendió el ordenador y buscó en google el nombre de aquel tipo y tal y como sospechaba la escena del crimen había sido manipulada ya que había encontrado varias fotos en las que tiene un stick de hockey para la mano derecha así que definitivamente era diestro y no zurdo. Lamentablemente sólo había podido averiguar eso y no la conexión que estaba buscando.

Una vez que Hunter ideó el plan para encasquetarle la muerte de Bree encendió el ordenador y buscó el archivo de la policía sobre Carole. Desgraciadamente para él en el archivo sólo pone que ocurrió algo en Buffalo pero no especificaba el qué ya que en el informe escrito faltan el resto de páginas sobre ese caso.

Por su parte Kurt estaba en su cuarto cuando recibio un mensaje de Blaine para que quedaran. Tras el mensaje Kurt se fue donde había quedado con Blaine. Cuando llegó se encontró a Blaine, quien se estaba besando con Rachel. Al ver aquella imagen Kurt no pudo más y se fue de allí. Blaine se dio cuenta de que Kurt se había enfadado intentó seguirle sin éxito. Luego Blaine le mandó un mensaje pero Kurt decidió ignorarlo. Entonces entró Carole en su casa y se encontró a Kurt enojado y Carole vio en esa imagen una oportunidad para que Kurt se abriera más a ella y empezó a hablarle.

\- ¿Estás bien Kurt?

\- Sí.

\- Kurt, sabes que soy sheriff y puedo ver cuando me estás mintiendo.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad.

\- Creo que sé lo que te pasa. Tienes un desamor ¿no? No tienes por qué decirme nada si no quieres.

\- Para tener un desamor primero tendría que estar enamorado ¿no?

\- ¿Lo estás?

\- No lo sé. ¿Cómo se sabe si lo estás?

\- Pues ... en mi caso me di cuenta cuando sientes mariposas en el estomágo y sobretodo cuando te duele ver a la persona que quieres que esté con alguien.

\- En ese caso creo que si que lo estoy.

\- Pues en ese caso solo te puedo decir que pases de esa persona y que estoy más que segura que encontrarás a una persona que te prefiera a ti antes que a nadie.

\- ¿Y si no puedo pasar de esa persona?

\- Sé que es difícil pero tienes que hacerlo.

Y tras decirle eso Emma le mandó un mensaje a Carole para decirle que Bree estuvo en una cafetería el mismo día que la mataron y entonces Carole se dirigió a ese restaurante. Cuando llegó Emma ya la estaba esperando. Allí interrogaron a las camareras y efectivamente le dijeron que Bree había estado aquella mañana. Carole se dirigió a la mesa donde se había sentado Bree aquella mañana y, en una corazonada que tuvo se dio la vuelta y vio que en un tablón de anuncios había una tarjeta que ponía que indicaba que Bree iba a quedar con alguien así que su teoría cada vez cobraba más sentido. Iba a decírselo a Emma pero ésta la interrumpió al decirle que había descubierto que tenía razón ya que los de la morgue confirmaron que habían restos de semen pero lo más triste que eran de su propio padre. Rápidamente las dos cogieron sus respectivos coches y fueron a detener a Dwight. Sin embargo cuando llegaron al piso de Dwight se encontraron su cadaver con una nota de suicidió.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por las reviews. Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 5 LOS LIRIOS  
**

Después de ver el cadaver de Dwight y la nota de suicidió Carole no podía creerlo. ¿Por qué Dwight se iba a suicidar si estaba buscando al asesino que había matado a su hija? Sin duda alguna Carole sabía que de nuevo la escena del crimen había sido manipulada y que en realidad Dwight había sido asesinado por el asesino que mató a Bree y al que mató a esas 3 personaas en la cabaña del padre de Blaine.

Mientras Carole estuvo pensando su teoría sobre el asesinato de Dwight Blaine decidió pasarse por casa de Kurt. Burt, al no saber que Kurt no quería hablar con él le dejó pasar para desgracia del castaño.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- ¿No es un poco tarde para decirlo?

\- Lo siento. Por favor sólo quiero hablar contigo.

\- Blaine, no quiero hablar contigo.

\- Kurt, te juro que el beso con Rachel no es lo que parece. Ella me ha besado pero a mi no me gusta.

\- ¿Ah, si? Y entonces si no te gusta ¿le sigues dejando que te bese?

\- Kurt, tu eres el único que me gusta ¿vale?

\- Lo dices porque ahora me vas a decir que vas a hacer que Rachel sea tu tapadera ¿no?

\- No, lo digo porque es verdad.

\- Te conozco demasiado y sé que quieres algo.

\- Bueno ... vale. Si, quiero algo pero quería disculparme primero.

\- Siempre estamos igual, Blaine. A lo largo de nuestra relación siempre ha pasado lo mismo, siempre estoy cediendo a todas tus cosas y siempre estoy haciéndote favores y ¿sabes qué? que estoy harto de que sea así.

\- Ni siquiera sabes que quiero.

\- Da igual Blaine.

\- Tengo problemas para dormir. Siempre estoy soñando que estamos los dos en cualquier sitio y el asesino de la cabaña nos encuentra y cada vez que lo sueño nunca puedo hacer nada para salvarnos y siempre acabamos muertos. Necesito dejar de soñar eso.

\- ¿Y qué se sobreentiende que puedo hacer yo?

\- No sé ... podrías pasarme alguna pastilla para el sueño.

\- ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? No tengo nada para dormir. Si quieres dejar de soñar eso piensa en otras cosas o vete a ver a tu querida novia.

\- Está bien. Gracias por nada.

Y entonces Blaine se fue de casa de Kurt.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Hunter consiguió entrar en casa de Carole y empezó a buscar de forma sigilosa las hojas que faltaban en el informe de Carole sobre lo ocurrido en Buffalo. Estuvo buscando cerca de media hora y no encontró nada y, justo cuando iba a irse, encontró unas llaves. Al principio pensó que eran las llaves de su casa o del departamento del sheriff pero entonces cayó la cuenta de que eran llaves de un almacén ya que encontró un trozo de papel que ponía almacén así que cogió las llaves y se fue de casa de Carole.

Al día siguiente Blaine fue al instituto. Estaba algo cabreado porque Kurt no le había conseguido pastillas para dormir pero todavía se puso más cabreado cuando al abrir su taquilla se encontró unos lirios y enseguida pensó que eran de Kurt así que se acercó a este y lo llevó al patio.

\- ¿Se puede saber a que ha venido eso?

\- Eso mismo te iba a decir yo porque no he hecho nada para que hagas esto.

\- Encima te piensas que soy imbécil.

\- Blaine, de verdad que no sé de que me hablas.

\- Entonces ... ¿no me has mandado esos lirios?

\- Claro, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Por mucho que me gustaría joderte te prometí que no te sacaría del armario y lo pienso cumplir.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Será de tu querida "novia" porque yo no he sido. Créeme si quisiera decir lo que siento por ti no lo haría de esa manera tan hortera.

\- Lo .. lo siento.

\- No pasa nada.

Y entonces los dos se fueron a clases.

Mientras tanto Hunter investigó de que almacén era propietaria Carole y, por suerte para él, sólo tenía 1. Entonces se dirigió al almacén. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una caja que ponía Buffalo. Abrió la caja y allí encontró las otras páginas. En ellas decían que después del caso se le detectó a Carole estrés post-traumático.

Después del instituto Burt llevó a Kurt a hablar con Elizabeth tras haber conseguido que ella recibiera visitas. En cuanto Burt se quedó en recepción y Kurt se fue con Elizabeth al jardín ésta empezó a hablarle ya que lo notaba serio.

\- Hijo, ¿estás bien?

\- Esa pregunta debería de hacerla yo ¿no?

\- Estoy bien. Desde que estoy aquí no tengo ganas de volver a drogarme y ahora respóndeme a lo que te he dicho.

\- Bueno ... he estado mejor ...

\- Ay hijo ... ya veo ... dime quién es la chica que te está haciendo esto.

\- ¿Por qué supones que es por amor?

\- Porque estás en edad de enamorarte. Anda cuéntame lo que ha pasado con esa chica.

\- En realidad ... es un chico y la historia es muy complicada.

\- Oh ... ya veo. ¿Te trata bien?

\- Teniendo en cuenta su situación si. Verás él no quiere salir del armario y lo comprendo porque en Westerville no hay mucha gente gay y en el instituto te miran raro pero cuando estamos a solas me trata muy bien ... siento que estamos conectados ... se que parecerá una tontería pero creo que estoy enamorado de él.

\- Cariño, no es ninguna tontería. Seguramente tengas razón. Lo importante es que él te quiera. Y por lo de salir del armario estoy más que segura que al terminar este curso podrá salir del armario.

\- Lo hace aunque intente negarlo.

\- ¿Sabes? La verdad es que me ha encantado que vinieras y no tengamos que escondernos.

\- Sí, ha estado bien. Por cierto ¿no te ha sorprendido que te haya confesado que soy gay?

\- No, no lo ha hecho. ¿Sabes por qué? Cuando eras pequeño, antes de que me quitaran tu custodia te gustaba jugar con muñecas ¿no te acuerdas?

\- La verdad es que no me acuerdo.

\- Pues yo si y desde entonces supe que eras gay. Si te he dicho si era una chica era porque no quería obligarte a salir del armario si no estabas preparado.

\- Bueno mamá, me tengo que ir que la hora de visitas acaba. Volveré otro día ¿ok?

\- Ok.

Y entonces Kurt se fue del centro de rehabilitación con Burt y regresó a su casa.

Por su parte Carole se fue al centro de operaciones del FBI para hablar del asesinato de Dwight con Hunter. Cuando llegó justamente él la estaba esperando.

\- Contigo quería hablar.

\- Yo también. Tengo una teoría sobre el caso de Dwight. Creo que fue asesinado.

\- ¿En que te basas?

\- En que él estaba buscando al asesino de su propia hija. ¿Por qué se iba a suicidar si estaba buscando al que mató a su hija?

\- La nota de suicidio sugieren otra cosa.

\- Eso es porque el asesino quiso que pensáramos eso pero no es así.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Admiro mucho su trabajo. Es usted muy entregada pero me temo que en esto no le voy a dar la razón. Con la nota de suicidio no tengo más remedio que cerrar el caso y también el caso de Bree.

\- ¿Acaso no entiende que está dejando a un asesino suelto?

\- Yo no lo creo. Emma me contó que había restos de semen de Dwight en el cadáver de Bree así que por lo que a mi respeta Dwight se sentía mal por lo ocurrido con su hija y al ver que le íbamos a descubrir decidió suicidarse para que no le pilláramos.

\- Por favor deme algo más de tiempo para encontrar pruebas de lo que digo.

\- Está bien Carole. Tiene 24 horas. Si en 24 horas no ha encontrado pruebas de que fuera un suicidio no cierro el caso.

\- Está bien. Le prometo que las encontraré.

Y entonces Carole se fue de allí.

Mientras tanto Blaine se fue a casa de Kurt.

\- Hola.

\- Hola.

\- Yo ... yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de antes.

\- Ya ... yo lo que quiero es que la próxima vez si tienes que acusarme de algo me lo digas antes de asumir que he sido yo.

\- Lo sé y tienes razón.

\- Espero que la próxima vez lo hagas.

\- Lo haré.

\- Por cierto le he contado a madre lo nuestro aunque no te conoce así que no pasa nada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tranquilo. No va a decir nada.

\- Pues ahora soy yo quien espera que se esté callada. Por cierto ¿en serio no tienes ninguna pastilla para ayudarme a dormir?

\- ¿Qué te has pensado? ¿qué como tengo una madre que es drogadicta sé donde pillar droga?

\- Al menos tienes madre.

\- De milagro.

\- Por favor Kurt si de verdad te importo necesito que me ayudes.

\- Lo único que te puedo decir es que sería bueno que lo hablaras con alguien. Si se lo contaras a Carole ...

\- No pienso hacerlo. Si lo hago entonces el asesino vendría a por nosotros.

\- Y si no lo hacemos podemos encontrarnos con él. Además de todas formas si quieres puedes decirle que yo no estaba en la cabaña por si te preocupa que se sepa lo nuestro.

\- No, no pienso hacerlo.

\- Pues entonces no puedo ayudarte. Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada. Ya me las arreglaré yo solo ...

Y entonces Blaine se fue de casa de Kurt. En cuanto Blaine se fue Carole entró en su casa y se encontró a un Kurt algo raro. Entonces ella se fue al despacho de su marido y se lo comentó y al hacerlo los dos decidieron hablar con él.

\- Cariño, ¿estás bien?

\- Eh ... si.

\- ¿En serio? Porque te veo raro ...

\- No es nada.

Kurt no sabía que decir porque por un lado quería decirle a Carole que Blaine fue testigo del triple homicidio para así poder ayudarlo pero por otro lado no quería traicionar a Blaine y finalmente decidió hacer lo único que podía hacer para no traicionarlo.

\- Hijo, puedes decirme lo que quieras.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que tenía un desamor?

\- Sí. ¿No puedes olvidarla,verdad?

\- No, no puedo olvidarle y más cuando lo veo todo los días.

\- Ya veo ... osea que ...

\- Si, soy gay.

\- ¿Y es Blaine ...?

\- No, no es él.

\- Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Seguramente me van a cerrar el caso del triple homicidio así como el suicidio de Bree, la muerte de Dwight y la de tus compañeros así que he pensado que podríamos hacer una escapada el próximo fin de semana. ¿Qué os parece?

\- Me parece perfecto. - dijo Burt.

\- Por mi bien pero ¿por qué van a cerrarte los casos? ¿ya han encontrado al asesino?

\- No, Kurt. Pero Hunter me acaba de decir que si no encuentro pruebas en 24 horas lo cierran así que ...

\- Osea que es por falta de pruebas.

\- Si, aunque más bien Hunter no quiere aceptar las que tengo.

\- Ok. Pues ... me voy a ir a dormir.

\- Vale Kurt. Descansa.

Y entonces Kurt se fue a su cuarto. Cuando se tumbó en la cama subió Carole.

\- Ya sé que quieres dormir pero ¿no te apetece tomar algo? ¿aunque sea un vaso de leche?

\- No, gracias.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que me está gustando mucho estar con vosotros. La última vez que estuve con mi madre ella tenía un novio que también se drogaba y no sé, nunca me había sentido así de cómodo hasta que un día el se drogó y nos dejó a mi madre y a mí.

\- Lo siento mucho Kurt.

\- No pasa nada. Esto bien. Ya lo he superado.

\- Bueno, te dejo dormir. Buenas noches Kurt.

\- Buenas noches.

Y entonces Carole se fue de la habitación de Kurt. Éste se quedó pensando en que si cerraban el caso del triple homicidio entonces el asesino no los perseguiría más pero por otro lado Blaine seguiría estando mal y no sabía que hacer: si traicionar a Blaine o dejar en libertad al asesino.

Al día siguiente Kurt se fue a clase como siempre. Cuando llegó al instituto se encontró con Blaine, quien tenía los ojos algo rojos. Kurt se imaginaba que no habría podido dormir bastante así que en esos momentos decidió que iba a contarle a Carole que Blaine si que vio el asesinato. De esa manera podía ayudar tanto a Blaine como a Carole. Después de clase Carole fue a recoger a Kurt al instituto. Al subir al coche Carole sacó una caja envuelta.

\- Ten, sé que no te hará olvidar al chico que no quieres decirme quien es pero creo que te gustará.

\- No tenías por qué hacerlo.

\- Pero quería hacerlo. Ábrela.

Entonces Kurt la abrió. Dentro de la caja había una cámara de fotos.

\- Sé que te gusta la fotografía así que me he pasado esta mañana por una tienda. El chico que me ha atendido me ha dicho que está bastante bien aunque si quieres podemos cambiarla.

\- ¿Cambiarla? Me encanta.

\- Me alegro mucho que te guste.

Entonces Carole arranco el coche y se fueron a casa. Al llegar allí Burt salió a recibirles y fue entonces cuando Kurt decidió decirle a Carole que Blaine vio el asesinato.

\- Chicos, os quiero decir una cosa.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ayer no fui sincero del todo con vosotros. Es cierto que estoy algo triste pero en realidad ... en realidad estoy preocupado por Blaine.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Blaine?

\- Ayer ... ayer me confesó que tenía problemas para dormir porque ... porque el fue testigo del triple homicidio que ocurrió en la cabaña de su padre ...

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias a todos por las reviews. A continuación os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 6: ELLOS MINTIERON 1º PARTE**

Después de que Kurt le dijera Blaine vio el triple homicidio Carole se quedó bloqueada porque por fin estaba entendiendo por qué Kurt había estado tanto tiempo callado.

\- ¿Por qué ... por qué me dices esto ahora?

\- Porque Blaine me hizo prometer que no lo dijera pero ahora está pasándolo realmente mal y creo que es lo mejor para él.

\- Ya veo ... aún así debiste contármelo antes.

\- Lo ... lo siento.

Entonces Carole se fue rápidamente a casa de Blaine. Cuando llegó a la casa James fue quien abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Está su hijo en casa?

\- Sí ¿Ha hecho algo malo?

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- En la salita.

Entonces Carole entró en la salita y allí estaba Blaine viendo la tele.

\- ¿Qué ocurre señora Hudson? ¿Está Kurt bien?

\- Kurt está bien pero por lo visto tú no.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Si estoy perfectamente.

\- Blaine, deja de mentir. Quiero que me digas qué estabas haciendo en la cabaña el día del triple homicidio.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no fui a la cabaña.

\- Tengo testigos que te vieron así que no me mientas.

\- ¿Te ... te lo ha dicho Kurt?

\- Eso da igual.

Blaine no sabía cómo salir de aquella situación así que se inventó una excusa.

\- Está bien. Fui a por gasolina para la moto. Tenía guardada una poca.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

\- Porque no vi el asesinato y pensé que si te decía que estuve en la cabaña estarías haciéndome preguntas como lo estás haciendo ahora.

\- Blaine si de verdad lo viste puedo protegerte. No tienes por qué pasar por esto solo.

\- Ya te he dicho que no lo he visto.

\- Blaine ...

\- ¡Te ha dicho que no lo vio! - gritó James.

\- Esta bien. Lamento todo esto pero tenía que saber si mi información era verídica.

\- No pasa nada.

Y entonces Carole se fue de casa de Blaine y volvió a la suya. Cuando volvió se encontró a su marido y a Kurt.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Blaine lo ha negado todo.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Por desgracia lo único que puedo hacer es intentar demostrar que Blaine estuvo en la cabaña que es lo que haré mañana.

\- Pero él me lo contó.

\- Pero él lo ha negado. Lo siento mucho Kurt pero si realmente Blaine no quiere mi ayuda no puedo hacer nada más.

Y tras decirle eso Kurt se fue a su habitación y Carole y Burt se fueron a la suya y comenzaron a hablar. Lo que no supieron es que Kurt estuvo escuchando toda la conversación.

\- ¿Sabes? No sé si creerme la versión de Kurt.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices cariño?

\- No es la primera vez que miente. Me estuvo contando la historia del último novio que tuvo su madre antes de que le quitaran la custodia y el final es totalmente opuesto a lo que te contó a ti. A ti te dijo que se suicidó por sobredosis y a mí que él les abandonó.

\- Tal vez no esté mintiendo ahora. No lo sabemos. Te recuerdo que nos dijo que es gay así que él tiene confianza en nosotros y no creo que haya mentido en eso así que tal vez no mintió sobre eso. Estaba muy enfadado.

\- No sé Burt. Espero que me equivoque mañana cuando vaya a la cabaña.

Al día siguiente Kurt fue al instituto como siempre. Al llegar se encontró con Blaine y éste enseguida lo cogió y lo llevó al patio.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?

\- Porque estás mal y necesitas hablar del tema.

\- Ahora por tu culpa he tenido que mentirle a mi padre y a Carole.

\- No me eches la culpa de tu mentira. Podrías haber dicho la verdad.

\- ¿Por qué la cagas tanto Kurt?

\- Tienes razón. Siempre la cago pero no te preocupes que no voy a volver a hacerlo. Sólo intentaba ayudarte porque me preocupo por ti y sabes de sobra que unas pastillas no van a solucionar el problema.

\- Sólo no digas nada más. Ya me ocuparé de mis problemas.

\- Ok.

Y entonces los dos se fueron a clase. Mientras tanto Burt estaba en su casa cuando se le cayó el móvil al suelo. Al cogerlo Burt se dio cuenta de que había una llave pegada debajo de la mesa. Por fortuna para Burt sabía que esa llave era de un trastero ya que él tuvo uno cuando estuvo casado con su anterior mujer. Así que Burt cogió la llave y se fue al trastero. Al llegar allí comprobó que tenía razón sobre la llave lo cual cabreó a Burt ya que Carole no le había dicho que tenía un trastero. Al abrir el trastero vio que había una caja que ponía Buffalo. Lo primero que pensó fue en abrir la caja pero en lugar de eso decidió cerrar el trastero y guardar la llave donde estaba antes.

Después de clase Carole fue a recoger a Kurt. Éste, al haber escuchado como Carole no se fiaba de lo que le había dicho decidió demostrarle que tenía razón.

\- Carole ¿podemos ir a un sitio antes de comer?

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

\- Creo que Blaine está asustado y por eso no quiere admitir que lo vio. Es más esta mañana hemos discutido y me ha dicho que no vuelva a decirte nada del caso pero el caso es que él me comentó dónde está el arma del crimen.

\- ¿Está muy lejos?

\- No, está cerca de la cabaña.

\- Muy bien.

Entonces Carole arrancó el coche y se fueron a la zona donde guardaron la pistola pero al mirar en esas zona no había nada. Lo que Kurt no sabía era que Blaine sabiendo que podían investigar el sitio ya se había encargado de coger la pistola. Diez minutos más tarde al ver que no encontraban la pistola decidió volver a casa para comer.

Después de comer Carole no podía más porque estaba harta de tanta mentira de Kurt así que decidió que era hora de que le dijera la verdad.

\- Mira cariño, sé que me has mentido. No sé por qué pero lo has hecho y me gustaría saber por qué lo has hecho.

\- No te he mentido. Él me lo dijo. Te lo juro por lo que quieras.

\- Kurt, no puedo creerte. De verdad que quiero hacerlo pero no puedo ¿sabes por qué? Porque por desgracia sé que no es la primera vez que mientes.

\- No te estoy mintiendo Carole.

\- Sí, si que lo haces. Mira en lo del novio de tu madre me dijiste que os abandonó y a Burt le dijiste que murió. Explícame eso.

\- Le dije a Burt que murió porque ... porque para mi está muerto pero lo de Blaine es cierto.

\- ¡Basta de mentirme Kurt!

\- ¿Sabes? Parecía que podíais ser distintos pero veo que no lo sois así que voy a llamar a servicios sociales. No quiero seguir estando en un sitio en el que no confían en mi.

\- Dame una prueba y te creeré y si te piensas que voy a seguir con esta estupidez lo llevas claro.

Y entonces Kurt, enfadado, se fue a su cuarto.

Por su parte Blaine se fue a su casa. Cuando llegó allí su padre le estaba esperando.

\- Hijo. Ayer no te dije nada pero este asunto de Kurt ya me está mosqueando. Luego vamos a ir a su casa y se va a disculpar por lo que ha hecho y después te prohibiré que te juntes con él.

\- Yo ... vale.

\- ¿Es que ... es que no lo ves bien?

\- Si, lo veo bien ...

\- Ok.

Después de eso James sacó la comida y se pusieron a comer. Ya en la tarde Rachel se acercó por su casa.

\- ¿Estás bien cariño?

\- Estoy harto de Kurt. Siempre se está metiendo en mi vida.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Qué ha hecho exáctamente?

\- Está contando mentiras sobre mi. No voy a entrar en detalles pero es eso.

\- Ya veo ... Blaine, tengo que preguntarte una cosa y quiero que me seas sincera. Te prometo que no te voy a juzgar y estaré callada pero ¿eres gay y Kurt es tu novio?

\- ¡Qué dices! ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Pues porque por lo que cuentas te afecta demasiado. Además da la casualidad de que últimamente te veo mucho con él.

\- Teníamos un trabajo en el instituto pero ya está.

\- Ok. Entonces no he dicho nada.

Y tras decir eso James volvió de trabajar y acompañó a Blaine a casa de Kurt. Cuando llegaron estaban Kurt y Carole en la entrada.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó Carole.

\- Vengo para que tu hijo le pida disculpas al mío por haber mentido.

\- ¿En serio James?

\- Lo digo en serio.

\- Está bien Carole.

\- Kurt ...

\- James, siento mucho que tengas un hijo gilipollas que no es capaz de admitir lo que vio y siento mucho haber intentado ayudar a tu hijo ya que me dijo que estaba mal y no podía dormir porque no paraba de pensar en el asesino de la cabaña pero no os preocupéis más porque he llamado a los servicios sociales y me voy a marchar de aquí.

\- ¿Qué dices Kurt? - dijo Blaine.

\- Kurt, podemos hablarlo. - intentó calmarlo Carole.

\- No hay nada de que hablar. Nadie me cree y yo en este ambiente no puedo estar. Gracias por haberme acogido hasta ahora pero ahora me las apañaré en otro sitio.

Y entonces Kurt se fue a su cuarto. Por su parte Carole se fue a la oficina del FBI para decirle que va a dejar el caso del triple homicidio. Cuando llegó a la oficina se encontró con Hunter.

\- Hola ¿tienes algo?

\- Por desgracia no tengo nada aunque lo cierto es que casi tengo algo.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Casi consigo un testigo pero luego ha resultado ser una mentira.

\- Lo siento mucho Carole.

\- De nada. Lo peor de todo es lo de mi hijo de acogida. Se quiere ir de mi casa porque no creo en él y lo cierto es que por desgracia tiene razón aunque me gustaría creer en él.

\- ¿Por qué no crees en él?

\- Pues porque desde que llegó a mi casa ha estado muy callado y aparte le pillé en varias mentiras porque es tan estúpido de contar una historia con distinto final a mi y a mi marido.

\- ¿Quieres que se quede,no?

\- Por supuesto que quiero.

\- Pues en ese caso te aconsejo que lo dejes estar. Seguro que es una chiquillada. Es su forma de llamar la atención.

\- Si, quizás tengas razón pero tengo miedo de perderle. Puede que no se haya comunicado mucho con nosotros pero le tengo mucho cariño.

\- Si, tienes razón pero él sabe eso y puede jugar con ello.

\- Para ti es muy fácil pero soy yo la que pierde a Kurt si realmente lo dejo estar.

\- En ese caso sólo te puedo decir que esa es mi opinión y espero de verdad que Kurt no se vaya.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada.

Y entonces Carole volvió a su casa. Cuando volvió se encontró con un taxi y con Kurt llevando unas maletas. Carole se acercó a su marido para ver si hacían algo para impedir que se fuera y justo cuando Kurt estaba poniendo las maletas en el maletero del coche apareció Blaine con su moto.

\- Kurt, no te vayas.

\- Ya está decidido. Me voy.

\- Confesaré Kurt pero no te vayas.

Entonces Carole y Burt se acercaron a donde estaba Kurt y Carole empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Cómo que confesarás?

\- Antes ... antes mentí. Si que vi el triple homicidio.

\- Entonces ... entonces ¿sabes quien lo hizo?

\- Si. De hecho el me llegó a ver pero le di un golpe y conseguí escapar. Esta ... esta es el arma del crimen.

Entonces Blaine sacó la pistola de Hunter y se la dio a Carole.

\- Kurt, siento muchísimo no haber confesado antes y hacerles creer que eres un mentiroso. Por favor no te vayas por mi culpa. Ellos ... ellos son buena gente y yo ...

\- Está bien ... me quedaré aunque agradecería que confiarais más en mi.

\- Prométenos que no nos volverás a mentir. - dijo Burt.

\- Lo ... lo prometo.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	7. Chapter 7

Como siempre gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 7 ELLOS MINTIERON 2º PARTE**

Al día siguiente de que Blaine admitiera haber visto al asesino del triple homicidio Carole fue a la oficina de Hunter. Sabiendo que tal vez intentara poner pegas Carole decidió probar primero dándole la pistola del crimen.

\- ¿Podemos hablar Hunter?

\- Claro, ¿qué pasa?

\- Ya sé que ayer me dijiste que era mi último día para presentarte una prueba para no cerrar el caso del asesinato triple pero acabo de encontrar el arma del crimen.

\- ¿... en ... serio?

\- Si.

\- ¿Dónde estaba?

\- Cerca de la cabaña.

\- Yo ... todavía no he cerrado el caso. Iba a hacerlo ahora.

\- Bien, pues por suerte podemos seguir. Necesito que examinéis el arma para ver qué huellas tiene.

\- Cla... claro.

\- Bien, pues llámame cuando tengas los resultados.

\- Ok.

Y entonces Carole se fue de allí. Al irse Carole, Hunter empezó a ponerse nervioso porque sabía perfectamente que sus huellas iban a aparecer en la pistola y su plan para encasquetarle a Dwight el asesinato ya que incineraron su cadáver. Tenía poco tiempo para pensar qué hacer para que Carole no lo pillara así que decidió que intentaría quitar las huellas con cloro.

Mientras tanto Kurt se fue al instituto como cualquier día. Cuando llegó allí se encontró con Blaine y Kurt decidió apartarse para que no discutiera con Blaine pero el moreno se acercó a él.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres hablarme delante de toda la gente?

\- Sí, estoy seguro. Además tengo que contarte una cosa. Creo que he descubierto una manera para que podamos estar juntos sin que sospechen de que somos pareja.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es tu plan magnífico?

\- Antes de explicártelo necesito pedirte un favor para llevar a cabo el plan.

\- Ok ¿Cuál es el plan y por qué voy a tener que ayudarte?

\- El plan consiste en difundir un video sexual mío y de Rachel. Vas a tener grabarnos mientras lo hacemos.

\- ¿Te crees que soy gilipollas o qué?

\- No me has dejado terminar. El sexo será fingido.

\- ¿Y te crees que Rachel va a querer hacerlo? Porque eso significa que ella sabrá lo nuestro ...

\- No lo va a saber. Sólo tienes que confiar en mi ¿podrás hacerlo?

\- Espero que todo salga bien ... porque ... porque no lo veo.

\- Tranquilo que todo saldrá bien.

Tras decirle eso fueron a clase.

Por su parte una vez que Hunter intentó quitar sus huellas dactilares llamó a Carole para darle el resultado. Sabía que no tenía la certeza de que se hubieran borrado sus huellas así que se preparó para la peor. Cuando llegó Carole ésta se quedó algo sorprendida porque pensó que ya tenía los resultados.

\- Pensé que ya tendrías los resultados.

\- Prefiero que los veas en persona.

\- Ok. Como quieras.

\- Por cierto me temo que voy a marcharme de la ciudad después de hacer esta prueba.

\- Pensaba que estabas en una redada de antidroga.

\- Sí, pero no me encuentro muy bien. Me deben vacaciones así que prefiero irme porque si me quedo no voy a poder rendir al 100%.

\- Mmm algo me dice que en realidad estás intentando huir de un problema ¿me equivoco?

\- No estoy huyendo. Sólo lo estoy posponiendo.

\- ¿Te puedo decir una cosa?

\- Claro.

\- No puedes hacerlo. Ya sea posponer algo o huir de algo.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo?

\- Pues porque al final eres quien eres y el hecho de posponer o huir de algo no va a significar que vayas a cambiar de opinión o de forma de ser y créeme, te lo digo por experiencia.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Quiero decir ¿qué experiencia te ha pasado si puedo saberla?

\- Verás ... lo que te voy a decir no lo sabe nadie ... ni siquiera ... ni siquiera mi marido. Antes de estar aquí estuve trabajando en Buffalo. En un caso maté accidentalmente a un bebé. Desde entonces no he estado bien. De hecho intenté suicidarme mezclando antidepresivos con alcohol pero casualmente cuando fui a tomármelos conocí a Burt y gracias a él estoy más o menos bien. Sé que he podido salir adelante pero no hay día que no recuerde lo que hice.

\- ¡Guau! Y ¿por qué no se lo has dicho?

\- Pues porque no quiero que él conozca esa parte de mi pasado. Ahora ... ahora soy más feliz y no necesito que él piense que pueda volver a pasarme. Si volviera a pasar ya le dejaría antes.

\- Yo creo que deberías de decírselo. Tal vez te lleves una sorpresa y logres estar más conectada a él.

\- ¿Has estado con alguien tan conectado que no tenías ni un solo secreto?

\- Ummm (cuando le preguntó entonces pensó en Bree y lo mucho que la echaba de menos y se enfado consigo mismo por haber tenido que matarla) Si, que estuve con alguien así.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- ... murió pero al decirle como me sentía me ayudó mucho.

Entonces terminó de hacerse el escaner y por suerte para él se habían borrado todas las huellas.

\- Lo siento mucho Carole pero ahora voy a tener que cerrar el caso. Sin huellas no hay nada.

\- Lo siento por ti pero en realidad no se va a cerrar todavía.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

\- Digamos que esta era mi primera baza. Al ver que no he podido averiguar al asesino voy a tener que pedirle a mi testigo que declare y que lo identifique.

\- ¿Un testigo?

\- Sí. Al parecer estuvo callado este tiempo por miedo a represalias pero ahora ha decidido decir la verdad.

\- Eso ... eso es bueno.

\- Si, luego hablaré con él.

\- Ok.

Y entonces Carole se fue de la oficina dejando a Hunter preocupado. Si Carole decía la verdad signifcaba que al asesinar a Quinn y a Puck había matado a dos personas inocentes y que la persona que lo vio seguía todavía fuera y podían pillarle por todos los asesinatos.

Mientras tanto Blaine y Kurt siguieron adelante con el plan del moreno y Kurt se puso en la posición que quedaron para poder grabar perfectamente. Por su parte Blaine llevó a Rachel al lugar exacto para que Kurt pudiera grabarle bien y entonces empezó a besar a Rachel como si no hubiera un mañana. Kurt estaba negro porque no podía soportar como su novio estaba besándose con una chica y todavía se puso más al quitarle la camisa a Rachel y ésta tumbó a Blaine al suelo y continuó besándole hasta que de repente sonó el móvil de Blaine. Fue entonces cuando Kurt paró de grabar y se fue de allí mientras que Blaine hizo lo mismo.

Tras abandonar donde estaba grabando Kurt volvió a casa y allí se encontró a Burt.

\- Hola.

\- Hola.

\- Kurt, quiero pedirte disculpas por no haberte creído cuando nos dijiste lo de Blaine.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

\- Si que pasa. Yo te creí pero al decirme Carole lo del novio de tu madre ...

\- Si, es normal que lo pensaras. La verdad es que no sé por qué lo hice ...

\- Yo creo que sí. Intentas mentir para intentar encajar en un entorno. Quiero que sepas que no debes de hacerlo porque nosotros te queremos tanto que hemos decidido que si quieres puedes quedarte en nuestra casa después de que cumplas los 18 años.

\- ¿Carole también lo piensa?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Gra... gracias. Si me disculpas tengo que hacer una cosa.

Entonces Kurt se fue a su cuarto y empezó a editar el video de Blaine y Rachel. A la media hora el moreno le pidió que fueran a la granja de los Petterson, unos vecinos de Kurt. Cuando fueron allí empezaron a hablar.

\- ¿Ya tienes el video?

\- Si.

\- Gracias Kurt.

\- De nada.

\- No ha pasado nada entre Rachel y yo. Quiero decir, nada sexual.

\- Ok.

\- Por cierto ¿cómo vas con Burt y Carole?

\- Bien ... ¿y tú?

\- Ahora que puedo estar contigo ... bien. No sabes cuanto tiempo he estado soñando con esto.

Y entonces empezó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Después del beso Kurt subió el video a Internet.

\- Pues ya está. Ahora vas a ser un macho.

\- Ya, pero yo solo quiero ser tu chico.

\- ¿Sientes mariposas cuando estás conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Cuando las sientes se sobreentiende que estás enamorado.

\- ¡Qué imbécil!

\- Si, pero soy tu imbécil.

Y entonces continuó besándolo.

Mientras Kurt y Blaine estaban en la granja Hunter se puso a investigar quien podía ser el testigo y entonces llamó a la comisaría y allí descubrió gracias a un error del compañero de Carole que se trataba de Blaine.

Por su parte Carole volvió a su casa y Burt decidió contarle lo que le había dicho Kurt.

\- Cariño, creo que ya sé por qué Kurt mintió el otro día.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

\- Creo que intenta encajar en nuestra familia.

\- No debería de mentir para hacerlo.

\- Ya lo sé, se lo he dicho.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- Está con Blaine en la granja de los Petterson. Por cierto, le he dicho que puede quedarse con nosotros después de que sea mayor de edad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando se toman esa clase de decisión sin una consulta entre ambos?

\- El chaval lo está pasando mal y en el fondo sé que querías hacerlo.

\- Pero eso no es excusa para lo que has hecho. Tienes que hablar conmigo si vas a tomar alguna decisión tan importante como esta.

Burt fue a contestarle pero entonces escuchó varios tiros que parecían que venían de la granja de los Petterson. Rápidamente Carole cogió su arma y se fue a comprobar qué había pasado cuando de repente vio que había un perro muerto y un hombre que se acercaba a la granja donde se encontraban Kurt y Blaine. Carole intentó seguir a ese hombre pero no pudo alcanzarle y al huir ese hombre Carole decidió llamar a Hunter para pedirle ayuda para que protegieran a Blaine ya que sin duda ella pensaba que el asesino había descubierto la identidad de Blaine pero lo que ella seguía sin saber era que Hunter era el asesino y que ahora había asesinado al perro de los Petterson.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_**


	8. Chapter 8

Como siempre gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 8** **El perro de los Petterson**

Después de llamar a Hunter Carole se fue al granero de los Petterson y cogió a Blaine y lo llevó a su casa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

\- Blaine, tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre lo que viste.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- El asesino sabe que lo viste y ha intentado matarte. ¿No has oído los disparos?

\- Sí, pero pensé que no eran reales.

\- Entonces ¿qué va a pasar ahora? - preguntó James.

\- He informado al FBI para solicitar que te protejan. Esta noche Blaine se quedará aquí mientras James me ayudarás a vigilar que no ocurra nada.

Entonces Blaine fue a coger el móvil para informar a Kurt pero rápidamente Carole le quitó el móvil.

\- Lo siento Blaine. Nada de móviles. Probablemente el asesino pueda localizar tu posición si lo tienes encendido así que de momento estarás sin móvil.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar así? - preguntó Blaine.

\- Mañana llamaré a una amiga mía que es experta en hacer bocetos con gente que ha sufrido o sufre traumas. Con ese boceto el FBI y yo buscaremos al asesino y lo encerraremos.

\- ¿Quién me va a proteger?

Entonces Carole recibió un mensaje de Hunter diciéndole que Emma se encargaría de la protección de Blaine.

\- Me lo acaba de decir Hunter. Lo va a hacer Emma. Comenzará mañana. De momento vas a hacer vida normal así que no te pienses que te vas a librar de ir al instituto.

\- ¿Y no sería más seguro que se quedara aquí, en casa?

\- Lo normal sería que sí pero si Blaine está en un espacio en el que hay mucha gente estará a salvo. Lo único que no permitiremos es que te vayas a algún sitio solo.

\- Ok.

Mientras tanto Kurt volvió a casa donde Burt comenzó a explicarle lo que iba a pasar con Blaine.

\- Kurt, a Blaine lo va a proteger una agente del FBI. Esta noche se quedará Carole con él para protegerle.

\- ¿No han pillado al asesino?

\- No, Carole no ha dado con él.

\- Tranquilízate que Blaine está bien y lo más importante es que lo va a estar.

\- Para ti es muy fácil hablarlo porque no tienes a un asesino persiguiéndote.

\- Si, es cierto pero también va a tener protección.

\- Ese asesino se encargó de matar a mis compañeros de clases , a los 3 hombres en la cabaña y a la hija del narcotraficante y la policía no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.

\- Pero esta vez será distinto ¿vale? Tienes que ser positivo.

Y tras decirle eso se fué a dormir.

Al día siguiente Kurt fue al instituto y se encontró con Blaine acompañado. Éste comenzó a explicarle lo que le dijo Carole la noche anterior.

\- Osea que esa es tu guardaespaldas ¿no?

\- Si, es una rabia porque no vamos a poder estar solos.

\- Pero ¿ahora en el insti si que podremos estar juntos,no?

\- Si, la gente piensa que Rachel y yo somos novios así que no hay problema.

\- Bien. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

\- He tenido que tomarme un calmante para dormirme. No paraba de quitarme la idea del asesino que me estaba persiguiendo.

\- Por suerte esto se acabará pronto.

\- No lo creo. Hay un problema muy gordo. Se sobreentiende que hoy viene una experta en retratos de asesinos y no sé muy bien qué voy a decirle porque realmente no pude verle la cara.

\- ¿No me jodas que no la viste?

\- No ¿y tú?

\- Pues ... me acuerdo que tenía algo de barba pero no sabría muy bien que decirte más. Sé que si lo veo lo identifico pero sino ...

\- Pues estoy jodido porque ahora no podrá avanzar nada. Por cierto no me mandes mensajes al móvil. Me han dado este móvil nuevo que tiene un botón de localizador. Si ahora viera algo sospechoso le puedo dar y enseguida vendría Emma.

\- Tranquilo que todo se solucionará.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- Tú diles que tenía barba y el pelo negro y que tenía el pelo liso.

\- No sé. Estoy cagado.

Y entonces sonó el timbre y se fueron a clase.

Mientras estuvieron en clase Hunter fue al instituto para ver si podía terminar con su plan de asesinar a Blaine pero al ver a Emma se le ocurrió otro plan así que se acercó a ella para llevarlo a cabo.

\- ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

\- Bien. Está muy nervioso. Yo intento calmarlo pero no lo hace.

\- Es normal. Ponte en su situación. Es un crío. Hasta yo tendría algo de miedo.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Entonces Hunter se sacó el móvil y utilizó una aplicación para sincronizar su móvil con el de Emma para poder saber la localización de Blaine. Por suerte para él ella no se dio cuenta.

\- Si quieres cuando termine tu turno podemos ir a tomar algo. Creo que te lo mereces y me lo agradecerás.

\- Bien. Como quieras.

\- Espero que termine esto pronto.

\- Pues tiene pinta. Hoy llega una experta en hacer retratos así que en cuanto mi testigo explique a quién vio Carole se pondrá a encontrarlo.

\- A ver si es verdad. No puedo imaginarme cómo estará.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada. Bueno me voy. Ya nos vemos luego.

\- Ok. Hasta luego.

Y entonces Hunter se fue. Su plan había salido perfecto porque ya sabía la localización a todo momento de Blaine y sabía que tenía de tiempo para seguir su plan hasta hoy antes de llegar la experta en retratos para que no le delataran.

Después de clase Emma llevó a Blaine a su casa, donde le estaba esperando su padre.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido la mañana hijo?

\- Bueno ... supongo que bien teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

\- Hijo, quiero darte una cosa.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Es el reloj de tu abuelo. No se si te acuerdas pero ¿sabes para que se lo ponía?

\- Para darle suerte y que todo saliera bien.

\- Así es. A tu abuelo siempre le dio suerte y creo que ahora lo necesitas.

\- Gra... gracias papá.

Mientras tanto Carole volvió de la oficina y cuando llegó a casa se encontró a Burt con una botella de vodka.

\- Hola cariño ¿qué haces con eso? Creía que ya no bebías vodka.

\- Lo sé. Simplemente he estado pensando en cuando te conocí. Estabas en esa tienda comprando una botella de vodka. Cuando te vi supe que eras lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Era? ¿Ya no lo soy?

\- Eras y lo sigues siendo. Me ayudaste mucho cuando más lo necesitaba.

\- Lo mismo te digo. De verdad que tengo ganas que termine esto para poder relajarnos un fin de semana los dos solos.

\- ¿Y Kurt?

\- Kurt sabe cuidarse sólo. Además estoy más que seguro que así podrá pasar más tiempo con Blaine.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Cada vez que Kurt habla de Blaine se emociona al igual que cada vez que yo hablo de ti.

\- ¿Crees que son novios?

\- Si. Estoy más que segura de que por eso su padre no quiso que Blaine se juntara con Kurt. ¿Sabes? Creo que ellos me recuerdan a nosotros.

\- Ojalá tengas razón y les vaya al menos la mitad de bien de lo que nos ha ido a nosotros.

\- Si, ojalá sea así.

Entonces vino Kurt y los tres empezaron a comer. Después de comer Kurt se fue a casa de Blaine.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Ahora mejor.

\- Me alegro mucho. ¿A qué ahora llega la retratista esa? - dijo susurrando.

\- ¿Por qué susurras?

\- Pues ... porque estoy cayendo ahora que si pueden localizarte en cualquier momento tal vez puedan escuchar todo lo que dices.

\- Ya veo ... ¿no crees que habrían hablado contigo si lo hubieran escuchado?

\- ... supongo que tienes razón.

Entonces apareció Emma.

\- Blaine, en una hora viene la retratista ¿va todo bien?

\- Si ... esto ... ¿podrías dejarme irme a practicar los saltos con mi moto? Es aquí al lado.

\- Ok. Pero si ves algo sospechoso me avisas ¿vale?

\- Ok. Tranquila que vuelvo antes de la hora.

Tras decirle eso Kurt y Blaine se subieron a la moto del moreno y se fueron a practicar los saltos. Kurt se preparó la cámara y Blaine se dispuso a realizar el salto y justo cuando estaba saltando recibió una bala en el pecho disparada por Hunter quien les había estado siguiendo gracias al localizador que había conseguido gracias a la sincronización que había realizado en su móvil con el móvil de Emma.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_**


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias a todos por las review. Estamos ante el penúltimo capítulo de este caso.

 **CAPITULO 9: EL DÍA DE LA MADRE 1º PARTE**

Después del disparo Kurt se acercó a Blaine y activó el localizador y después llamó a la ambulancia. Tardaron 10 minutos en llegar. Durante ese tiempo Kurt llamó a Carole para informarle de la situación. Una vez que llegaron todos al hospital Carole se acercó a Emma y comenzaron a hablar.

\- No lo entiendo Carole. Nadie sabía donde estaba.

\- Osea que no se lo has dicho a nadie ¿no?

\- ¿Por quién me tomas?

\- Vale. Está bien. No nos pongamos nerviosas. Lo más probable es que ... no puede ser. Alguien ha debido hackear tu móvil.

\- No le he dejado el móvil a nadie si es lo que me vas a preguntar.

\- No. Lo que te iba a decir es que algún compañero tuyo ha tenido que ser.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que el asesino de la cabaña es del FBI?

\- Aunque parezca mentira creo que si. Además piénsalo. Un agente del FBI está más que capacitado para poder manipular las escenas de un crimen que cualquiera y el asesino de Bree, el de la cabaña, Dwight y los compañeros de Kurt eran casos en los que se notaba que alguien había manipulado la escena del crimen para parecer suicidios.

\- Pues ... no sé Carole. No sé que decir.

\- ¿Quién sabía que estabas vigilando a Blaine?

\- Pues ... todo el mundo lo sabía aunque nadie sabía la localización.

\- Mmm ¿a quién viste después de que te asignaran el caso?

\- ¿Aparte de Hunter?

\- Si.

\- A Steve, a Tony y a Laurel, bueno y a ti.

\- Bien, pues una vez que sepamos más sobre Blaine investigaremos a esos tres.

\- Ok.

Mientras Carole y Emma estuvieron hablando Kurt estuvo haciendo lo mismo con Burt.

\- Siempre me pasa lo mismo. A toda la gente que me importa le pasa lo mismo.

\- Kurt, tienes que calmarte. Están operando a Blaine y estoy más que seguro que todo saldrá bien.

\- Es que no lo entiendes ... nunca me había pasado esto con nadie. Lo que yo ... lo que yo siento por Blaine ...

\- Lo sé Kurt ... bueno en realidad lo sé gracias a Carole.

\- ¿Lo sabéis?

\- Si, pero tranquilízate.

Entonces pasaron 2 horas y por fin terminó la operación. El doctor les dijo que todo había ido bien y que realmente había tenido suerte y que tan solo debían de esperar a que despertara. Tras decirles eso James fue a la habitación mientras Kurt se quedó mirando a través de la ventana. James, lo vio y al verlo salió de la sala.

\- ¡No quiero que estés aquí! Por tu culpa Blaine está de esta manera.

\- Yo ... yo no tengo la culpa. Estaba grabando un video sobre su hijo haciendo un salto cuando todo sucedió. Si hubiera sabido que iba a pasar esto jamás habría permitido que quisiera practicar los saltos.

\- Es igual. No quiero que vayas a verlo y si se te ocurre entrar llamaré a seguridad.

\- ¡Kurt! Déjalo. Lo importante es que está bien. Vamos para casa. - comentó Burt.

\- ¿Es que no lo ves que tengo razón?

\- Lo sé pero por desgracia el tiene razón. Lo único que le digo señor Anderson es que sería bueno que su hijo viera a Kurt. Podría ayudarlo a despertar.

Y tras decirle eso Burt llevó a Kurt a su casa pese a que el castaño no quería. Después de llevarlo a casa Kurt le pidió que le llevara a ver su madre. Al llevarlo Kurt comenzó a hablar con su madre.

\- Hijo ¿estás bien? Pareces triste ...

\- Debería de preguntarte eso yo ...

\- Yo ... yo estoy mejor. Me dejan tener visitas y realizar llamadas así que voy mejorando y ahora dime que te pasa.

\- Está bien. Han disparado a Blaine.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¿Se va a poner bien?

\- Dicen que la operación ha ido bien pero el problema es que tiene que despertar.

\- ¿Dicen? ¿No has ido a verlo?

\- Su padre no me deja verlo.

\- Eso es estúpido.

\- No lo es si sospechas que tu hijo es gay y el chico que quiere verle es su novio.

\- Ya veo ... aún así debería de tragarse su orgullo y dejarte que le veas.

\- Lo sé pero no puedo convencerle para que lo haga.

\- Yo creo que cambiará de opinión. Por cierto ¿por qué han disparado a Blaine?

\- Pues ... porque fue testigo de un asesinato triple y el asesino sabe que Blaine lo vio.

\- Ya veo ... pero hay algo que me dice que te sientes culpable por eso. ¿Me equivoco?

\- ¿Qué dices? Sólo estoy preocupado por él mamá. Lo quiero y no quiero que le pase nada malo.

\- Si pero te sientes culpable así que dime por qué.

\- No puedo decírtelo mamá.

\- Hijo ... tienes que hacerlo. Soy tu madre. No voy a juzgarte.

\- Mmmm en realidad me siento culpable porque ... porque creo que la bala me la merezco yo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque ... porque en realidad Blaine no fue el único que vio el asesinato. Yo también lo vi. El problema es que nadie sabe que lo vi.

\- Ya veo ... pues creo que en este caso deberías de decírselo a Carole. Ella es la policía y podría ayudarte.

\- No puedo hacerlo mamá. Si lo hago todo el mundo sabrá que estuve a solas con Blaine en la cabaña el día del asesinato.

\- ¿Qué prefieres hijo? ¿Qué ese asesino vaya a por tu novio o atraparlo para que no pueda haceros daño alguno a los dos?

\- No sé mamá. Ya discutí con ellos porque les mentí una vez y si ahora les digo esto ...

\- Lo entenderán Kurt. No sé por qué mentiste pero esto es una razón de peso para hacerlo. Prométeme que se lo dirás.

\- Te prometo que ... me lo pensaré.

\- Ok.

Y entonces Kurt salió de allí y Burt lo llevó a casa.

Mientras Kurt estuvo hablando con su madre Carole se fue a la oficina del FBI para hablar con Hunter.

\- Hola.

\- Hola.

\- Emma me ha contado lo de tu testigo. ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Ha sobrevivido por poco aunque tiene que despertarse.

\- Ya veo ...

\- ¿Habéis averiguado el tipo de arma que le disparó?

\- Por desgracia se trata de un rifle común. Hay más de 5000 en todo el estado.

\- ¡Mierda! Bueno necesito hablar con Steve, Tony y Laurel.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Estoy más que segura que uno de ellos es el asesino.

\- ¿En serio vas a ir por ahí? Vas a tener que convencerme para que te pueda creer.

\- Es muy sencillo. Nadie sabía de la localización de mi testigo a excepción de Emma y yo. Yo sé que no se lo he dicho a nadie y no había tenido el localizador y Emma no ha podido ser porque le dispararon cuando estaba hablando conmigo. Steve, Tony y Laurel fueron los únicos con los que hablaron con Emma y son los únicos que pueden tener material para hackear el localizador de Emma.

\- Tiene su lógica pero aún así si quieres hablar con ellos tendrá que ser después de la redada. Tranquila que terminará pronto.

\- Ok.

Entonces de repente Kurt llamó a Carole para decirle que ya estaban en casa ya que en el hospital James no les permitía quedarse allí. Al coger el teléfono Carole tuvo la imprudencia de enseñarle el móvil a Hunter y éste al verlo lo reconoció perfectamente así que Hunter se fue de allí para hacer un plan para hacer callar a Kurt mientras Carole volvia a su casa.

Al día siguiente Carole, Kurt y Burt estaban desayunando cuando de repente tocaron la puerta. Para sorpresa de los 3 se trataba de James.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Va todo bien? ¿Blaine está bien?

\- Sigue sin despertar. Los médicos me han dicho que ayudaría bastante si le pusiera música que le guste y que le hablaran personas que pasaran mucho tiempo con él y, el caso es que por desgracia no sé qué tipo de música le gusta y creo que Kurt podría ayudarme.

\- Cla... claro, creo que sé lo que querría escuchar.

\- Bien, pues ... si quieres te acerco y se la pones.

\- Ok.

Entonces James cogió a Kurt y lo llevó al hospital. Cuando entraron en la habitación de Blaine James se fue para dejarles intimidad.

\- Espero que esto te guste ... ¡Dios! Tienes que despertarte cariño. Todo esto es mi culpa. Si no te hubiera forzado a que dijeras que fuiste testigo jamás habría pasado esto. Si no despiertas ... si no despiertas ... yo no sabría que hacer ...

Entonces Kurt le puso los auriculares y le puso un video en el que se veía a Blaine haciendo saltos con la moto. Mientras se lo ponía Kurt acercó su cara a la de él y le dio un beso en la boca con tal mala fortuna de que James lo vio aunque por suerte James decidió no hacer nada.

Mientras tanto Carole estaba con Burt en casa cuando de repente Burt comenzó a hablar.

\- Me alegro mucho que James dejara a Kurt que visitara a Blaine.

\- Si. Sin duda le ayudará a despertarse.

\- Sé que no me has hablado de ello y si quieres puedes no hacerlo pero ¿el caso de Buffalo se parece a éste?

\- No, para nada. En el caso de Buffalo yo ...

\- Si quieres no hace falta que me digas detalles ... - le interrumpió.

\- Si, si que quiero. En aquel caso yo averigüé quién era el asesino y cuando estuve a punto de atraparlo el bebé de la última víctima empezó a llorar así que lo cogí e intenté que se callara y ... por desgracia ... lo asfixié hasta matarlo. No hay día que me arrepienta de lo que hice. Fui al psicólogo y me mandó unas pastillas que hicieron que el dolor desapareciera. Sé que a lo mejor piensas que ya no quieres estar conmigo ...

\- Cariño ... fue un accidente. Lo más importante es que es pasado y lo importante es en lo hermosa mujer que eres.

\- Gracias cariño.

Tras decir eso Carole recibió una llamada de Kurt.

\- Kurt cariño ¿estás bien?

\- No, no lo estoy.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Acabo de verlo.

\- ¿A quién has visto?

\- He visto al asesino de la cabaña. Acaba de aparcar . Tiene el pelo negro y lleva una gorra.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es el asesino?

\- Lo ví. Estaba con Blaine cuando sucedió.

\- Bien. Ya hablaremos de eso ... Habla con el enfermero y que os trasladen a otra habitación. Si no te hacen caso me vuelves a llamar. Yo ya voy de camino.

Entonces Carole y Burt cogieron el coche y se fueron al hospital. Cuando llegaron Burt se fue a buscar a Blaine y a Kurt mientras que Carole al ver a Hunter en la entrada comenzaron a hablar.

\- Hola.

\- Hola. ¿Estás bien Carole?

\- No. Kurt me ha dicho que el asesino está por aquí. ¿Has visto a un tipo con una gorra y el pelo negro?

\- Creo que he visto a un tipo subir al ascensor.

\- ¡Mierda tenemos que ir a por él!

\- Carole tú quédate esperando aquí. Yo voy a por él. Así si intenta huir le podrás pillar.

\- Ok.

Entonces Hunter se fue a buscar a Blaine y a Kurt. Cuando cogió el ascensor la recepcionista del hospital se acercó a Carole.

\- Perdona no he podido escuchar la conversación. ¿has dicho que el asesino tenía el pelo negro y tenía una gorra?

\- Si ¿por qué?

\- Porque me temo que su compañero o lo que sea la ha timado. Ese tipo llevaba una gorra cuando ha entrado y había preguntado por Blaine Anderson.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_


	10. Chapter 10

Buenas

Con este capítulo cierro el caso de los asesinatos de Hunter. Como he comentado por privado a pesar de que la serie en la que está basado el fic desgraciadamente ha sido cancelada voy a continuarla con otro caso. Sin más os dejo con el final del caso.

 **CAPÍTULO 12: EL DÍA DE LA MADRE 2º PARTE**

Después de decirle eso la recepcionista Burt se acercó a Carole.

\- ¿Cariño en qué habitación están?

\- Los han cambiado en la sala de maternidad aunque tenemos un problema. Hunter es el asesino. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- La recepcionista lo ha reconocido. ¡Vamos!

Y entonces los dos se dirigieron a la sala de maternidad.

Mientras tanto Kurt estaba bastante nervioso. Había visto al asesino que estaba en el hospital y aunque había avisado a Carole y se habían trasladado de planta no estaban seguros. Por suerte para él Blaine logró despertarse.

\- ¿Dónde ... dónde estoy?

\- Estás en el hospital. El asesino nos vio y te disparó.

\- ¿Y Carole? ¿Y Emma?

\- No lo sé pero tenemos que irnos. Acabo de ver al asesino en el hospital y aunque Carole viene de camino necesitamos huir de aquí.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A cualquier sitio menos aquí. ¿Puedes andar?

\- Supongo aunque me hace mal el pecho.

\- Bien, pues vamos.

Entonces Kurt ayudó a vestir a Blaine y los dos se fueron del hospital. Durante la huida no se cruzaron ni con Hunter ni con Carole. A los cinco minutos de estar andando por la carretera Kurt vio un motel y se paró.

\- Podemos ir allí. ¿Tienes dinero?

\- Ok. ¿No deberíamos de llamar a Carole?

\- He apagado el móvil y también he apagado el tuyo. La última vez te encontraron por el móvil así que es mejor así.

\- Vale, pues vamos al motel.

Y entonces los dos entraron al motel y alquilaron una habitación.

Mientras tanto Hunter fue a la habitación que inicialmente había sido ingresado Blaine y al no estar allí supuso lo peor, que Kurt le había visto y por lo tanto habría avisado a Carole así que decidió salir del hospital para intentar averiguar dónde podría estar Kurt. Entonces recordó que Carole le había dicho que la madre de Kurt estaba en un centro de rehabilitación y pensó que ella podría ayudarle a encontrarlo así que salió del hospital y se dirigió al centro de rehabilitación. Por suerte para él consiguió salir de allí sin que Carole lo viera. Al llegar al centro preguntó por el lugar donde se encontraba Elizabeth y al decírselo fue hacia donde estaba. Al llegar a la zona Elizabeth se empezó a poner nerviosa.

\- ¿Quién ... quién eres?

\- Tranquilícese. Soy del FBI.

\- Yo ... yo no he hecho nada malo.

\- Lo sé pero su hijo ... su hijo sí. Ha sido testigo de un asesinato y ha huido. Necesito encontrarle. ¿Sabe dónde está?

\- No ... no lo sé. Hace días que no hablo con él.

\- Pues déjeme su móvil. Necesito hablar con él.

\- No puedo llamar cuando quiera. En el centro ... en el centro no me dejan llamar cuando quiera.

\- ¿No puedes o no quieres? Su hijo es de vital importancia para encontrar al asesino. ¿Quieres ser responsable de que el asesino vuelva a actuar y no podamos detenerlo?

\- No puedo llamar. Yo ... yo estoy recuperándome y necesito seguir los pasos.

\- ¿Sabe una cosa? Me recuerda mucho a mi madre. Era una borracha que me obligaba a saltarme las clases para ir a comprar bebida, incluso me obligó a robar.

\- Lo ... lo siento mucho.

\- Por desgracia aunque parezca que todo vaya bien sin embargo ... sin embargo al final volverás a caer.

\- No pienso hacerlo. Se lo he prometido a mi hijo. Quiero empezar de nuevo.

\- Eso decía mi madre y al final ... al final murió.

\- ¿Por qué me dice todo eso?

\- Ay Elizabeth ... necesito hablar con su hijo ¿sabe por qué? Porque su hijo vio al asesino y ese asesino soy yo. Por culpa de su hijo no puedo llevar una vida normal y ahora voy a tener que matarlo para que la poli no me pille y supongo que sabes lo que le va a pasar ...

Entonces Hunter se sacó una jeringuilla y acorraló a Elizabeth hasta que le inyectó la droga que le provocaría muerte por sobredosis.

Después de asesinarla Hunter salió de allí cogiendo el móvil de Elizabeth y se dirigió a casa de Kurt para seguir con su plan.

A los diez minutos de que se fuera Hunter llegaron Carole y Burt al centro de rehabilitación y pudieron ver como se llevaban el cuerpo sin vida de la madre de Kurt. Allí les comentaron que murió por sobredosis y aunque no habían hecho ninguna prueba estaban más que seguros que había sido Hunter el causante de la muerte.

Una vez que Hunter llegó a casa de Kurt éste cogió el móvil de Elizabeth y le mandó un mensaje a Kurt diciéndole que había huido del centro de rehabilitación hacia su casa y que necesitaba ayuda porque temía que fuera a volver a caer.

Mientras tanto Blaine y Kurt esaban en el motel acomodándose cuando Blaine comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque con el dinero que tengo sólo podemos permitirnos estar otro día más.

\- Carole ya sabe que estaba el asesino en el hospital por lo que lo localizaran pronto.

\- Espero que tengas razón. ¿Sabes una cosa?

\- Dime.

\- Este motel me recuerda a que cuando tenía 4 años mis padres y yo fuimos a un hotel y mi madre y yo hacíamos un concurso de coleccionar los sobres de azúcar. Lo mejor de todo es que lo hacíamos a escondidas de mi padre mientras se iba a dar un paseo.

\- Creía que no recordabas nada de tu madre.

\- Es lo único que recuerdo.

\- Por cierto tu padre me ha visto cómo te besaba en el hospital.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Ahora si que la hemos cagado. Ya no podremos vernos más.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro. No ha hecho nada ni siquiera cuando me fui a la máquina expendedora.

\- No sé Kurt. Por cierto ¿te imaginas si hubiésemos dicho la verdad desde el principio?

\- Yo creo que hicimos bien así hemos podido conocernos más.

\- Tal vez tengas razón ... hablando de cosas que no hicimos ... creo que hubo una cosa que nos interrumpieron ... y ahora estamos solos ... nadie sabe que estamos aquí ...

\- ¿Estás seguro de que ...?

\- Si.

\- ¿con tu operación?

\- Puedo ponerme yo abajo y tendremos cuidado.

\- Ok

Entonces Blaine se tumbo en la cama y Kurt se puso encima y empezaron a besarse como si no hubiera un mañana. Después se fueron quitando la ropa y finalmente hicieron el amor por primera vez.

Después de hacerlo Kurt cogió su teléfono para llamar a Carole. Éste le dijo dónde estaban alojados y ella les dijo que se quedaran allí hasta nuevo aviso. Sin embargo al colgar Kurt se dio cuenta del mensaje que Hunter le había mandado con el móvil de su madre así que decidió no hacerle caso a su madre de acogida y se fue a su casa aunque no se iría solo ya que Blaine decidió acompañarle.

Por su parte Burt decidió volver a casa pues no podía hacer nada más que esperar. Cuando llegó a su casa se encontró con un James que estaba bebiendo de parte mañana.

\- ¿Ya estás bebiendo de parte mañana James?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tengo derecho a hacerlo? Claro, como tu vida es tan perfecta ...

\- Mi vida está lejos de ser perfecta. Tengo mis discusiones con Carole, también tengo problemas con Kurt ...

\- Mi hijo es homosexual Burt. Mi pequeño y único hijo es homosexual. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta de ello?

\- La verdad es que tampoco lo pensé hasta que le veía pasar tiempo con Kurt.

\- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Intento esforzarme por ser un buen padre y no me doy cuenta de esas pequeñas cosas. Cuando la madre de Blaine murió me centré tanto en el trabajo para que no le faltara de nada a Blaine que no me dí cuenta de eso.

\- Es normal que no te dieras cuenta pero si te sirve de algo ni Carole ni yo supimos que Kurt era gay hasta que él mismo no nos lo confesó. Simplemente él no estaba preparado para decírtelo.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Tú no te preocupes. Blaine es un chico estupendo. Lo has criado de maravilla.

\- Gracias.

Mientras tanto Blaine y Kurt llegaron a casa del castaño y, al entrar se encontraron con Hunter apuntándoles con una pistola. Pensaba matarlos allí mismo pero por desgracia tenía que irse a la redada ya que hoy era el gran día de la redada antidroga así que Hunter les obligó a meterse en el maletero de su coche. Una vez que se metieron Hunter cerró el maletero y los llevó a la zona donde se iba a llegar a cabo la redada.

Justo cuando Hunter llegó a la oficina donde llevaban controlaban la redada Carole estaba esperándole allí. Carole intentó que Hunter confesara los asesinatos pero éste cogió y se dio la vuelta para intentar huir. Carole se fue a por su coche y empezó a seguirlo. Hunter, en un intento de despistar a Carole se fue por un camino de tierra aunque no le sirvió de mucho ya que ella pudo ver por donde se metía y continuó siguiéndole. Por desgracia para Hunter el camino no tenía salida ya que la única salida daba a una cascada así que rápidamente salió del coche y sacó a Kurt del maletero ya que Blaine estaba más herido por la operación. Cuando lo sacó Carole salió de su coche y apuntó a Hunter.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes seguir adelante como hacemos todo el mundo? Yo maté por accidente a un bebé y la culpa siempre la he tenido pero día a día voy luchando para que no queme y actúe como lo haces tú.

\- Yo ... yo no soy tan fuerte como tú ... incluso no he podido matar a Kurt ni a Blaine ...

\- Tienes que rendirte Hunter. Suelta el arma y no te pasara nada. Podrás seguir adelante ... pero ahora suelta a Kurt.

Entonces Hunter lo soltó y el castaño se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Carole.

\- Demasiado tarde Carole. Yo ya no tengo solución. - comentó Hunter.

Entonces Hunter cogió el arma y apunto a Carole y ésta viendo que Hunter la iba a disparar le disparó al corazón matándolo al instante. Después del disparo Carole llamó una ambulancia para llevarse a Blaine al hospital.

Con el ambiente más calmado Carole se acercó a Kurt para decirle las malas noticias sobre su madre.

\- Kurt, cariño, hay algo que debo decirte.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Verás ... antes de que Hunter os secuestrara fue al centro de rehabilitación y ... drogó a tu madre ... ha muerto por sobredosis.

Entonces Kurt intentó hacerse el duro pero finalmente no pudo más y empezó a llorar amargamente pues su madre era el único familiar que tenía. Carole, al verle tan mal se acercó y le abrazó. Cuando por fin terminó de llorar Kurt empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo ahora? ¿Iré a un orfanato? ¿Otra casa de acogida?

\- Verás Kurt ... lo que te dijimos hace unos días iba en serio. Puedes quedarte en casa todo el tiempo que quieras. Sé que no quieres hablar del tema pero ... me gustaría poder adoptarte formalmente ... si, claro está tú también quieres.

\- Si, quiero.

Después de hacerle las pruebas a Blaine Kurt entró a su habitación y le comentó las malas noticias de su madre. Éste le abrazó y le dio un beso. En ese momento entró James.

\- Papá, esto ... esto no es lo que parece ...

\- Hijo, sé que eres gay y que sois novios y me parece bien. No tienes que excusarte ni decirme mentiras. Aunque sea algo anticuado soy tu padre y te quiero y solo quiero que seas feliz y si Kurt te hace feliz a mi también me hace feliz.

\- Gracias papá.

Y tras decirle eso James se fue de la habitación.

\- Blaine ... yo ... si quieres que lo nuestro quede entre nosotros por mi bien.

\- No, Kurt, no es justo ni para ti ni para mi. Todo esto me ha servido para darme cuenta de que no tengo por qué avergonzarme de lo que soy o de lo que siento. Te quiero Kurt y si eso no les gusta a los demás que les den.

\- Yo ... yo también te quiero pero ... pero ¿qué va a pasar con el campeonato de motocross?

\- No creo que pase nada. Además aunque no viva de ello lo importante es que mientras pueda practicarlo soy feliz.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque si quieres podemos mantener lo nuestro en secreto hasta que se pruebe tu valía y luego salir del armario.

\- Quiero hacer las cosas bien Kurt. Mira lo que nos ha pasado por no haber contado desde el principio que vimos el asesinato. Mucha gente inocente ha muerto, entre ellos tu madre.

\- Blaine, eso no lo sabes. Además creo que hubiera pasado algo parecido. Te recuerdo que Hunter era el jefe del FBI en esta zona por lo que él hubiera averiguado quien era mi madre de igual manera.

\- Supongo que tienes razón ... por cierto ¿ahora donde vas a vivir? ¿seguirás con Carole y Burt?

\- Si, me han dicho que quieren adoptarme.

Tras decirle eso entró el médico para informarle que todo estaba perfecto y que iban a darle el alta. Por su parte Carole le dijo a Burt que quería adoptar a Kurt y éste estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. Después de darle el alta Carole, Burt, Kurt, James y Blaine se fueron a la casa de los Hummel y celebraron que por fin todo había terminado. Lo que no sabían Kurt y Blaine es que meses después volverían a pasar por algo parecido ...

 ** _FIN DEL CASO_**

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_**


	11. Chapter 11

Tras acabar con el caso de Hunter ahora comienza otro caso. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá pero os avisaré cuando vaya a terminar.

 **CAPÍTULO 11 SE REPITE LA HISTORIA**

Habían pasado varios meses desde que se resolvió el caso del triple homicidio en la cabaña de James. Blaine, tal y como le dijo a Kurt que haría salió del armario al poco de darle el alta en el hospital. Al principio a muchos alumnos les sorprendió y más o menos casi todos aceptaron la salida del armario de Blaine. Enseguida se puso a practicar con la moto para ver si algún patrocinador se interesaba en él pero por desgracia o bien el patrocinador no querían a un corredor gay o bien le decían que debía de mantener en secreto su sexualidad y Blaine no estaba dispuesto a meterse en el armario otra vez.

Por su parte Kurt estuvo echando solicitudes en varias universidades para poder estudiar audiovisuales. Sabía que no era nada fácil pero era su pasión y tenía que intentarlo pero ese no era la preocupación que tenía el castaño. Su preocupación principal era que Blaine no había rellenado ninguna solicitud para acceder a la universidad porque seguía intentando que algún patrocinador lo escogiera para poder participar en el campeonato de motocross. Kurt pensó varias veces en sacar el tema pero por un lado a pesar de que sabía que tenía razón por otro lado temía que su chico lo viera como si no fuera a ser capaz de triunfar en motocross. Sin embargo para sorpresa suya un día llegó un sobre de una universidad de Nueva York y Kurt se quedó sorprendido al verlo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo has enviado una solicitud?

\- Lo hice en cuanto supe que ibas a enviar una a Nueva York. Sé que no paras de hablar de Nueva York y pensé que si iba a tener que estudiar tendría que hacerlo al lado de mi chico.

\- Eres un poco cursi, mejor dicho te has hecho un poco cursi pero me encanta. ¿Y qué vas a estudiar?

\- Criminología.

\- ¿Criminología? No lo entiendo ... ¿por qué?

\- Pues ... porque desde que terminó el caso de Hunter tuve claro que si no podía vivir del motocross querría ser policía pero antes de seguir hablando voy a abrir el sobre para ver si me han aceptado.

\- Ok.

Entonces abrió el sobre y para alegría de él había sido aceptado. Kurt intentó alegrarse por su novio aunque no veía del todo claro que le gustara que su novio quisiera ser policía.

\- Ahora que ya está aclarado que entras ¿por qué policía? Nunca me habías hablado de ello ...

\- ¿Es que no quieres que sea policía?

\- No, no es eso ... es solo que me pilla desprevenido.

\- Pues porque quiero acabar con el crimen.

\- Nunca lo había pensado que te gustara eso ... yo ... yo había pensado en que querías estudiar mecánica por el tema de las motos ... pero en fin ... yo te voy a apoyar siempre cariño.

\- Gracias, yo también te apoyaré siempre.

Al día siguiente Kurt recibió su sobre de la universidad de Nueva York y por suerte para él también fue aceptado por lo que decidieron que iban a estudiar en Nueva York los dos juntos al próximo año.

Fueron pasando los meses y finalmente llegó el día de la graduación. Todo transcurrió bien para los chicos. Después del baile Blaine llevó a Kurt a la cabaña de su padre.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Quería darte una sorpresa. Sí, ya sé que aquí empezó nuestra pesadilla pero también fue donde empezó lo nuestro.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Me da igual que pasara lo malo. Me quedo con lo bueno.

Entonces entraron a la cabaña. Desde la última vez que estuvieron allí James decidió reformarla para que no pareciera que hubiera ocurrido nada allí. Al entrar habia un camino de pétalos de rosa que llevaban a la habitación de Blaine. Kurt estaba bastante emocionado por lo que había hecho y se puso todavía más nervioso al ver un sobre encima de la cama.

\- Ábrelo.

Kurt se quedó mirando a Blaine y finalmente abrió el sobre. En él había una carta en la que expresaba todo lo que Blaine siente por Kurt y detrás de la carta había una hoja de reserva de una casa de camping.

\- Cariño ... me he quedado sin palabras.

\- Te quiero demasiado y quiero que pasemos un fin de semana juntos de vacaciones antes de empezar a estudiar.

\- Yo ... yo ... te quiero Blaine.

\- Y yo a ti.

Tras decirle eso los dos comenzaron a besarse como si no hubiera un mañana y al final acabaron haciéndolo.

Tras el día de graduación el verano lo pasaron buscando piso y pasando los últimos días en familia. Finalmente el último fin de semana Kurt y Blaine se fueron al hotel que tenían reservado en Ridgewood. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto para los chicos. El ambiente era lo esperado y la gente era muy amable. Era por la última noche y Kurt y Blaine estaban tumbados en la cama ya que querían descansar para así coger el tren que les llevara a Nueva York al día siguiente. Entonces Kurt comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Realmente tenemos que irnos mañana? Tendríamos que quedarnos un poco más ...

\- Lo sé, a mi también me apetece quedarme ... pero tenemos que irnos.

\- Cariño ...

\- Dime.

\- Hay que tirar la basura ... ¿puedes ir a tirarla?

\- ¿Y me vas a dejar que vaya solo?

\- Es que no me apetece levantarme ...

\- Que morro tienes ... está bien ... ya voy.

Entonces Blaine se levantó, cogió la basura y fue a tirarla. A pesar de que el lugar estaba bastante bien el contenedor de basura le pillaba algo lejos. Finalmente cuando llegó tiró la bolsa y por desgracia para él la historia se volvía a repetir. Fue testigo de como un hombre cogía una pistola y disparaba a otro hombre matándolo en el acto y el asesino se percató de que Blaine lo había visto así que empezó a correr tras él. Blaine no sabía muy bien qué hacer así que rápidamente se escondió en los aseos. Allí agarró un extintor y por suerte para el moreno aquel hombre entró en los aseos y le golpeó con tanta fuerza que quedó inconsciente. Blaine aprovechó para volver a la casa de camping que tenía alquilada con Kurt. Al entrar Kurt se quedó extrañado por lo que había tardado Blaine y porque había escuchado el disparo pero Blaine, en lugar de decir que había visto el asesinato pensó en no decirle nada ya que pensaba que al día siguiente ya no volverían a saber de aquel tipo y en su lugar le dijo que el disparo era de la televisión de un vecino y que había tardado tanto porque había ido a hablar con ese vecino.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_**


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias por las reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente:

 **CAPÍTULO 12: PRIMER DÍA EN NUEVA YORK**

Después de haberle contado esa mentira Blaine y Kurt continuaron viendo la película. Durante todo el tiempo Blaine estaba bastante alterado ya que temía que en cualquier momento el asesino pudiera alcanzarle. Kurt también se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba raro y éste, en lugar de decirle la verdad le dijo que estaba nervioso porque al día siguiente se iban a ir a Nueva York. A lo largo de la noche e incluso hasta la finalización de este caso el moreno se planteó contarle a su amado la verdad sobre lo ocurrido pero siempre terminaba pensando que era mejor seguir mintiéndole ya que según él de esta manera podía proteger mejor a Kurt del asesino.

Después de terminar la película estuvieron revisando de que todo el equipaje estaba en las maletas para así al día siguiente solo tuvieran que desayunar e irse a coger el tren directamente. Una vez que revisaron el equipaje la pareja se fue a la cama para intentar descansar. Mientras que Kurt pudo dormir tranquilamente Blaine no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche pensando en que el asesino podía entrar en cualquier momento pero lo cierto es que durante toda la noche el asesino no apareció por la casa de camping que tenían alquilada ni se oyeron ruidos de como si alguien intentara entrar en la casa. A media noche Kurt se levantó para ir al baño y al ver a Blaine despierto se quedó algo mosqueado y éste siguió diciéndole que era por los nervios. Blaine continuaba mintiéndole a su novio ya no solamente por proteger a su novio sino por el hecho de que se pensaba que con esa noche todo quedaría olvidado ya que se irían a Nueva York aunque lo cierto es que aunque no lo supo entonces estaba completamente equivocado.

Al día siguiente Kurt se levantó y Blaine todavía seguía despierto. Kurt le preguntó si había dormido algo y le dijo que sí aunque en realidad era mentira y después preparó el desayuno. Después de desayunar fregaron los vasos y las cucharas y se fueron del camping. Por suerte para Blaine y para Kurt no lograron encontrarse con el asesino. Durante el trayecto Blaine estuvo más nervioso que nunca aunque por suerte pudo disimularlo bien delante de Kurt. Luego Blaine y Kurt cogieron el tren que les llevaría a Nueva York. Una vez que subieron al tren Blaine pudo relajarse y al cerrar los ojos se quedó dormido. Al llegar a Nueva York Kurt le despertó y se dirigieron al piso que habían alquilado. No es que fuera un piso espectacular pero para los dos les bastaba. Tan sólo tenía 1 habitación, 1 salón, 1 cocina y 1 baño pero como ese piso solamente era para su etapa universitaria les sobraba.

Al entrar al piso empezaron a desempacar las cosas y a ordenarlas. Tras varias horas ordenando terminaron de desempacar lo más importante y se pusieron a comer. Después de comer ambos estaban cansados y se fueron a la cama. Antes de irse a la cama Blaine encendió el portátil y empezó a investigar a ver qué había ocurrido con el asesino que había visto el día anterior porque encontraba muy raro que en toda la noche no hubiera intentado matarle para evitar que contara el asesinato. Para su sorpresa encontró que aquel tipo fue trasladado a un hospital por lo que en principio Blaine se alegró ya que así pensaba que se había librado de él para siempre aunque más tarde comprendería que no lo había hecho. El resto del día continuaron desempacando cosas.

Pasaron los días y finalmente llegó el primer día universitario. Blaine estaba nervioso aunque no tanto como lo estuvo hace unos días. Realmente no sabía si podía estar preparado para estudiar esa carrera. Cuando entró en la facultad se quedó algo perdido ya que el edificio era bastante grande. Entonces un chico rubio se acercó a él.

\- Hola. Pareces perdido. ¿Estás bien?

\- Eh ... si, lo estoy ... me refiero a ambas cosas ...

\- Si quieres te acompaño a tu clase aunque antes me presentaré. Me llamo Nick.

\- Ok. Me llamo Blaine.

\- Bien Blaine ¿a qué clase vas?

\- A "Criminología 101".

\- ¿En serio? Allí también voy yo.

\- Que casualidad. Dime ¿has oído algo del profesor?

\- Si, dicen que es muy bueno aunque tienes que esforzarte bastante. Se llama Will.

\- Ok.

\- Por cierto ¿qué piensas hacer después?

\- Pues ... no sé. Tengo que hablar con mi novio.

\- Si quieres puedes decirle que se pase por el bar que hay cerca del campus. Unos amigos y yo vamos a ir después.

\- Ok. Luego se lo diré.

Por su parte Kurt fue a la clase que tenía. Al llegar allí se puso nervioso porque ser la primera vez que estaba allí pero luego pensó en que muchos de sus compañeros también estarían de la misma manera. Terminó la clase y decidió irse a la cantina ya que faltaba una hora para la siguiente clase. Al llegar a la cantina le mandó un mensaje a Blaine y antes de que pudiera evitarlo tropezó con un cliente.

\- Per... perdona. - dijo Kurt algo avergonzado.

\- No, no pasa nada. Soy yo el que pide disculpas. No miraba por donde pasaba.

\- ¿Eres nuevo aquí?

\- No, este es mi 2º año. Me temo que eres nuevo aquí ¿no?

\- ¿Tanto se me nota?

\- Es que no sé, al verte ... se nota que eres joven por lo que lo he deducido.

\- Pues si, Me llamo Kurt.

\- Yo Karofsky. En realidad me llamo Dave pero me llaman Karofksy.

\- Encantado.

\- Lo mismo digo. ¿Te invito a algo mientras te cuento mis anéctdotas?

\- Gra ... gracias. Está bien.

\- Ok.

Y entonces Karofsky empezó a contarle cosas que le habían ocurrido y ambos empezaron a caerse bien. Lo que no sabía Kurt en esos momentos es que estaba cometiendo un terrible error. El error era que estaba conociendo al asesino que estuvo en sus vacaciones con Blaine.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_**


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias por las reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 13: CELOS**

Después de estar hablando con Karofsky Kurt se fue a la siguiente clase. Por suerte para Kurt Karofsky no lo reconoció y pudo seguir con su primer día en la universidad con normalidad. Una vez que terminaron las clases Kurt volvió a casa y allí le estaba esperando Blaine, quien estaba cocinando.

\- ¡Hola cariño!

\- ¡Hola mi amor! ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Bien, la verdad es que estaba algo nervioso pero al final todo bien. Tengo como profesor de criminología a Will Schuester, por lo visto es toda una eminencia en el campus. ¿Y tú?

\- Bien, todo bien.

\- Por cierto he conocido a un chico. Se llama Nick y me ha dicho que si queríamos salir con él y con unos amigos suyos esta noche al bar que hay cerca del campus. No hace falta que vayamos si no te apetece.

\- Si, si , iremos.

\- Mm .. ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Te he notado raro cuando te he dicho lo del bar. ¿No tendrás celos?

\- No, no es eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Nada, es que estaba pensando en que el año pasado siempre que salíamos era a sitios que o bien estábamos a solas o bien nadie nos conocía hasta casi al final del curso y ahora nada más empezar quieres que salgamos con gente.

\- Mmm supongo que tenía miedo del que dirían ya que Ohio es nuestra ciudad. Aquí nadie nos conoce y podemos ser como queramos. Además antes no estaba preparado para salir del armario.

Después de decirle eso pusieron la mesa y empezaron a comer. Por la tarde aprovecharon para hacer algo de turismo y comprar algunos libros para la universidad. Finalmente en la noche Blaine y Kurt se fueron al bar que estaba cerca del campus y allí se encontraron a Nick con unos colegas. Kurt quiso evitarlo pero al conocer a Nick se dio cuenta de que era gay y enseguida se puso algo celoso porque pensaba que Nick iba a intentar ligar con Blaine. Blaine se dio cuenta de ello pero decidió no hacer nada delante de Nick y sus amigos pero al llegar a su casa Blaine comenzó a hablar del tema.

\- Cariño has estado muy serio en el bar. ¿Es que no querías estar allí?

\- Si, si que quería.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero nada.

\- Cariño, he visto como mirabas a Nick. ¿Es que no te cae bien?

\- Bueno ... caerme me cae bien ...

\- ¿entonces?

\- También te digo que es gay ...

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿De verdad tengo que decírtelo?

\- ¿Estás ... estás insinuando que ... ?

\- Se ha fijado en ti.

\- Nick no es esa clase de persona. Sabe que estoy contigo y que te amo así que non tienes que preocuparte.

\- Si por ti no me preocupo ... es él ... perdona pero no lo conocemos también como para que nos podamos confiar en él.

\- Precisamente por eso no deberías de prejuzgarlo. No ha intentado ligar conmigo. Te prometo que si lo hace le pondré las cosas claras aunque tengo que decir que no me gusta que seas tan celoso cuando no hay motivos.

\- Lo ... lo siento pero hay algo en él ... no sé ... mi intuición me dice que no me fíe de él.

\- Pues ... por favor te pido que lo trates bien. Si hace algo que no te gusta entonces me parecerá bien pero de momento prométeme que vas a intentar llevarte bien con él.

\- ... está bien pero como haga algo ...

\- Tranquilo, que no te diré nada.

Tras decirle eso se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente los dos se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Al llegar a su clase Blaine se encontró con Nick.

\- ¿No me digas que también vamos a coincidir aquí?

\- Parece que si. Blaine ¿tú novio se lo pasó bien anoche?

\- ¿Por ... por qué lo dices?

\- No sé. Lo vi algo raro.

\- Solo ... solo estaba cansado.

\- Ok.

\- Por cierto ... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Eres gay?

\- No, no lo soy. ¿Por?

\- No sé. Es que ayer te vi bailando con tus amigos y pensé que lo eras.

\- Siento decepcionarte pero no lo soy. Oye esta noche vamos a volver a salir ¿te apuntas?

\- Pues ... verás ... el caso es que me apetece pero quiero salir con Kurt a solas. A la próxima me avisas ¿vale?

\- Ok.

Tras decirle eso vino el profesor y comenzó la clase. Al terminar las clases Kurt y Blaine volvieron a casa.

\- ¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Bien. ¿Y tú?

\- Bien. Por cierto he hablado con Nick. Sospecha que te cae mal. Le he dicho que simplemente estabas cansado.

\- Ok.

\- Y por cierto no tienes que preocuparte. No es gay así que no ligará conmigo.

\- Cariño eres muy ingenuo. ¿Te lo ha dicho él, verdad?

\- Si.

\- Pues puede ser mentira. Es como si yo digo que .. que me he enrollado con algún famoso.

\- No veo por qué tiene que mentirme.

\- Voy a seguir intentando que me caiga bien pero de momento hasta que no vea hechos no podré fiarme de él al 100%.

\- Ok. Por cierto ... como sé que todavía estás celoso y no querrás salir con él le he dicho que nos vamos a ir los dos solos por ahí.

\- La verdad es que pensaba decirte que nos fuéramos por ahí así que genial. Cariño ... no quiero que discutamos. Todo el verano nos ha ido genial y ahora de repente estamos discutiendo todos los días.

\- Mi amor. Todas las parejas discuten. Lo bueno es que hablamos las cosas y solucionamos el problema.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Entonces Blaine se acercó a Kurt y lo besó. Después de besarle se pusieron a comer. Cuando llegó la noche Kurt y Blaine se fueron a un restaurante. Todo fue fantástico hasta que en medio de la cena Kurt se marchó al baño. Blaine continuaba sentado en su mesa cuando de repente vio a un hombre que estaba de espaldas hablando con el maître. Al verlo le sonaba familiar la cara y sus peores temores se hicieron realidad al girarse aquel hombre. Se trataba de Karofsky ...


	14. Chapter 14

Gracias a todos por la review. Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 14 UNA DECISIÓN DIFICIL**

Después de ver a Karofksy Blaine empezó a ponerse tan nervioso que no podía moverse de allí por miedo que Karofsky lo pudiera ver. Lo peor de todo es que Kurt estaba tardando bastante. ¿Y si Karofsky le había hecho algo a Kurt? Luego pensó que, al estar en el restaurante era poco probable que hiciera algo. Lo peor de todo es que ahora tendría que pensar que debería de hacer ya que ahora no era seguro estar en Nueva York, al menos para él. Antes de que pudiera pensar nada Karofsky se fue del restaurante sin que lo viera y Kurt volvió del baño.

\- Perdón por el retraso.

\- No ... no pasa nada.

\- Blaine ¿estás bien? Pareces muy pálido ... ni que hubieras visto un fantasma ...

\- Solo estoy algo cansado. ¿Te importa si volvemos a casa tras terminar de cenar?

\- Para nada.

Y entonces continuaron cenando. El resto de la cena fue un tanto rara ya que Blaine todavía estaba pensando en que Karofsky está en Nueva York. Cada vez que Kurt le decía algo Blaine siempre le echaba las culpas al cansancio. Finalmente tras terminar de cenar volvieron a su casa. Por suerte para Blaine en el trayecto no se encontraron con Karofsky.

Al llegar a casa los dos se fueron directos a la cama. Blaine cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar en Karofsky y qué es lo que iba a hacer ahora sabiendo que está en Nueva York. Por un lado podría decirle la verdad a Kurt ya que ahora estaba en peligro porque está en Nueva York pero por otro lado podría no decirle nada ya que realmente Karofsky no sabe que Kurt es su novio pero tenía una pega ese plan: y esa pega es que se arriesgaba a que Karofsky lo pudiera ver con Kurt y podría intentar hacerle daño. Con las opciones ya establecidas Blaine optó por intentar descansar y decidir cuál era la mejor opción a lo largo del siguiente día.

Al día siguiente Kurt se levantó más temprano de costumbre y decidió sorprender a Blaine yendo a comprar el desayuno. Cuando fue a comprarlo vio un periódico en el que anunciaban que habían asesinado a una persona en Ridgewood, concretamente en el camping donde estuvo. Entonces rápidamente compró el desayuno y volvió a su casa. Cuando entró Blaine ya estaba despierto.

\- ¡Buenos días cariño!

\- Blaine, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Qué ... qué pasa?

\- He ido a comprar el desayuno y he visto un periódico diciendo que han asesinado a una persona en el camping donde estuvimos.

Al decirle eso Blaine no supo que decir ya que realmente él ya sabía que había ocurrido eso.

\- ¿Por qué no dices nada Blaine?

\- Me ... me he quedado sin palabras. ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

\- Pues aquí dice que lo mataron el día anterior a irnos. ¿Y si lo que oí fueron disparos?

\- Cariño ... no sé. Yo estuve tirando la basura y no me parecieron disparos.

\- Tenemos que ir a la policía y decirles lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres ir?

\- ¿Es que no aprendiste nada cuando vimos el asesinato en la cabaña de tu padre?

\- Si, pero esto es distinto. Ahora no sabemos quien es. Sólo sabemos que oímos unos disparos por lo que veo una pérdida de tiempo contarlo además de que nos expondríamos al asesino para nada porque imagínate que se lo contamos al policía y de todas formas seguirían igual y si el asesino se entera de que fuimos a la policía intentará ir a por nosotros. ¿No crees que es demasiado peligroso para la poca por no decir ninguna información que vamos a decir?

\- Mmmm supongo que tienes razón.

\- Lo único que veo que podemos hacer es no contarle a nadie que nos fuimos a ese camping y eliminar cualquier recuerdo que tengamos de allí.

\- ¿Hacer como si no hubiéramos estado allí?

\- Sí, al menos para las personas que no tengas 100% de confianza.

\- ¿Osea solo entre nosotros y nuestros padres?

\- Si.

\- Me parece demasiado Blaine.

\- Cariño, todo es poco para protegernos. Imagínate que conoces al asesino pero tu no sabes que es el asesino y le cuentas que fuiste al camping. Ya estarías en su diana e intentaría matarte.

\- Supongo ... supongo que tienes razón.

Tras decirle eso ambos decidieron no contarle a nadie que habían estado en ese camping ese día. Después de desayunar ambos se fueron a clase.

Durante el trayecto Blaine no paró de darle vueltas a lo que hacer con el tema de Karofsky. Por si tenía dudas acababa de descubrir que Kurt sabía que había ocurrido un asesinato. En las clases todavía seguía dándole vueltas por lo que estuvo distraído y Nick se dio cuenta de ello así que en cuanto terminaron las clases se puso a hablar con él.

\- Blaine, te he notado raro ... distraído. ¿Va todo bien? ¿Es que no fue bien la cita con Kurt?

\- Mmm la cita en sí fue bien pero ... digamos que me he enterado de algo que le puede afectar a Kurt y no sé si debería de decírselo o no.

\- ¿Deberías de decírselo,no?

\- Pero si se lo digo ... podría perjudicarle a Kurt.

\- ¿Y si no se lo dices?

\- También podría perjudicarle pero hay menos opciones de que ocurra.

\- Pues ... no se lo digas.

\- Pero se sobreentiende que en la pareja no hay secretos y ... se me va a notar demasiado que le estoy mintiendo.

\- Mmm pues ... tendrás que crearte una explicación para tu comportamiento.

\- ¿Entonces le tengo que mentir?

\- Según me lo has explicado si. Es una situación imposible. Dentro de que las dos opciones son malas la de no decírsela es algo mejor y si por un casual se entera de que le has mentido le podrás explicar por qué lo hiciste.

\- No sé que hacer. Voy a pensarlo un poco más y tomaré la decisión adecuada.

\- Ok.

Después de decirle eso se fue a casa donde le estaba esperando Kurt. De momento no había tomado ninguna decisión así que no le dijo nada. Al terminar de comer Blaine se fue a dar un paseo para aclararse un poco. Kurt le dijo de acompañarle pero Blaine no quiso porque sabía que si estaba con Kurt no podía pensar en cual era la mejor opción.

Finalmente tras el paseo volvió a casa con una decisión tomada. Sabía que no era la mejor para él pero sí era la mejor para Kurt.

\- Cariño, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Qué pasa Blaine? ¿Por qué estás tan serio?

\- Verás ... no sé muy bien como decirte esto ...

\- Blaine ... me estás asustando ... ¿qué ocurre?

\- Verás ... yo ... te he estado mintiendo ... y me siento fatal por ello.

\- Bueno cariño, en toda pareja no se cuenta todo lo que haces o dices.

\- Esto es serio Kurt. Si fuera una chorrada no me sentiría así.

\- ¿Qué es Blaine?

\- Yo ... quiero que rompamos ...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es algo que he hecho?

\- Mi amor tú no has hecho nada pero yo sí.

\- Blaine, si has besado a alguien no pasa nada.

\- Kurt ... en realidad no solo ha sido un par de besos ...

\- Blaine ... ¿con quién ha sido? ¿ha sido con Nick, verdad?

\- Kurt, no te voy a decir con quien pero te aseguro que no es Nick. No quiero que me perdones. Yo ... me mudaré mañana. Es lo más justo.

\- ¿Por qué, Blaine? ¿Ya no te gusto?

\- Kurt, no intentes darle más vueltas ¿vale? Te he dicho que no es por ti. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ...

\- Blaine, quédate esta noche aunque sea en el salón. Ahora no encontrarás ningún hotel.

\- Kurt ... lo siento mucho.

\- Ya, lo que tu digas.

Tras decirle eso Kurt se fue a su cuarto y empezó a llorar. Blaine tampoco pudo evitar llorar ya que sabía que acababa de mentirle a Kurt para protegerlo de Karofsky. Lo que todavía no sabía es que Karofsky y Kurt ya se conocían.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	15. Chapter 15

Antes de poneros el siguiente capítulo comentar que para Blaine lo mejor que podía hacer para proteger a Kurt era romper con él porque de esa manera si Karofsky lo viera, lo haría sin Kurt aunque claro está que Blaine no sabe que Kurt y Karofsky se conocen.

 **CAPITULO 15: POST RUPTURA**

Después de estar llorando un buen rato Kurt intentó calmarse pero no podía. No entendía por qué Blaine le había hecho eso. Las cosas entre los dos iba bien aparentemente. Incluso ese mismo día le había dicho que lo bueno que tenía es que se decían todas las cosas.

Por su parte a Blaine le pasaba exactamente lo mismo. En su caso se estaba preguntando si había hecho bien en mentirle a Kurt de esa manera para protegerlo pero ahora no había marcha atrás. Ya le había hecho daño a Kurt y no podía deshacer lo que había hecho.

Ninguno apenas pudo dormir aquella noche. Al día siguiente Kurt se levantó y al ir al abrir la puerta de su habitación vio que Blaine ya no estaba. Entonces se acercó al frigorífico y allí encontró una nota de Blaine diciéndole que esa misma noche se iba a mudar para no hacer las cosas más difíciles entre los dos.

Después de desayunar se fue a la universidad sin gana alguna. Al fin y al cabo acababa de venir a Nueva York y no tenía amigos y acababa de romper con su novio. Tras terminar las clases Kurt se dirigió a su casa cuando de repente Karofsky lo paró.

\- ¿Soy yo u hoy estabas ... no sé como apagado?

\- Si, lo estoy.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

\- Ayer rompí con mi novio. Llevábamos casi un año juntos. Sé que puede parecer poco tiempo pero con lo que hemos pasado creí que era mi media naranja, la persona con la que iba a estar el resto de mi vida.

\- Lo ... lo siento mucho y un año es bastante tiempo.

\- ¿Sabes? Sigo dándole vueltas al asunto y a veces hasta pienso que esto es una pesadilla porque no entiendo porque me ha engañado.

\- Las personas muchas veces pueden parecer muchas cosas y luego resultar ser otras.

\- Si, pero créeme cuando te digo que sé cómo es él. Hasta incluso he llegado a pensar que me ha mentido y en realidad no me ha engañado para protegerme pero de ser cierta esa teoría ¿por qué lo ha hecho? ¿de qué me tengo que proteger?

\- Kurt, no intentes darles más vueltas al asunto. Sé que es difícil pero saldrás de esa relación, más tarde o más temprano pero lo importante es no darle más vueltas a la cabeza. Créeme, yo he pasado por algo parecido y al final no había explicaciones.

\- ¿Cómo lo superaste?

\- Tras romper con él le dije que no lo quería volver a ver. Él me siguió para que le perdonara y entonces lo hice pero descubrí que era mentira así que volví a romper con él y ya no he vuelto a saber de él.

Kurt no lo sabía pero en realidad el novio del que le habló Karofsky fue la persona que fue asesinada en el camping donde estuvieron Blaine y él.

\- Lo .. lo siento.

\- No pasa nada. Aunque fuera por las malas lo acabé haciéndolo. Oye ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa y comemos juntos? Te conozco poco pero sé que eres nuevo aquí y creo que te vendrá bien la compañía y yo ... a mi también me vendría bien.

\- No quiero ser una carga ...

\- No lo eres Kurt. En serio vente.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho pero ex y yo vivimos juntos y no quiero que piense que al día siguiente de romper he quedado con alguien.

\- Kurt ... sólo te lo decía como amigo.

\- Pero aún así él se va a ir hoy de casa. Si quieres podemos quedar mañana.

\- No estoy muy convencido pero tampoco te voy a forzar a hacer algo que no quieras.

Por su parte Blaine se encontraba en la misma situación que Kurt. En su casa fue Nick quien se dio cuenta de que Blaine no se encontraba bien.

\- Supongo que lo que me dijiste acabó mal ¿no?

\- Así es. Kurt y yo hemos roto.

\- Sinceramente me sorprende que Kurt rompiera contigo por ese motivo.

\- Bueno ... en realidad he sido yo quien ha roto con Kurt.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Yo ... en realidad no fui sincero del todo con lo que te dije. Lo siento pero no quiero implicarte más de lo que lo estás así que no insistas más.

\- Ya veo ...

\- Solo te puedo decir que para que Kurt no se enterara del tema y protegerle le dije que le había puesto los cuernos, cosa que es falsa.

\- Ok ...

\- Y ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Pues ... te iba a pedir si podía quedarme en tu piso durante unos días hasta que encuentre algo. Yo ... yo puedo dormir en el sofá mientras tanto.

\- Mm ... no creo que haya problemas en mi piso. Lo único es que tendrás que convivir con mis padres ..

\- Por eso no hay problema.

\- Ok. Pues ... cuando te vayas a mudar me avisas y te ayudo con la mudanza.

\- Pues ... esta tarde.

\- Genial pues voy a por el coche y te ayudo con la mudanza.

\- Ok.

Entonces Blaine se fue al que era su piso mientras Nick fue a por su coche. Blaine le pidió a su amigo que no subiera al piso. Ni siquiera que saliera del coche pues no quería que Kurt supiera que se iba a quedar unos días con Nick. Cuando entró al piso Blaine miró a Kurt y haciendo de tripas corazón para no llorar comenzó a coger sus cosas. Tenía muchas ganas de decirle que era todo mentira pero no podía hacerlo.

Cuando sólo quedaban 2 bolsas para cogerlo todo Kurt comenzó a hablar.

\- Supongo que ya está ... ¿no?

\- Si. Kurt, siento mucho que esto no haya funcionado ...

\- Yo también lo siento ...

\- De verdad espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz ...

\- Blaine, no me digas eso ahora ...

\- Sólo quiero que seas feliz ...

\- Ya ...

Entonces Blaine cogió las dos bolsas y se fue del piso. Luego entró al coche de Nick y entonces comenzó a llorar amargamente. Sabía que había sido la despedida definitiva y no iba a volver a hablar con Kurt. Acababa de perder para siempre al amor de su vida y no había nada que pudiera hacerle sentir mejor.

Por su parte Kurt se encontraba en la misma situación salvo que quizás para él sería peor ya que iba a estar viviendo en la misma casa en la que hasta ahora habían estado viviendo.

2 horas más tarde Kurt estaba en su casa sentado en el sofá cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de Blaine. Incluso pensó en que si fuera así hasta hubiera estado dispuesto a perdonarle la infidelidad pero por desgracia al abrir la puerta se trataba de Carole.

\- Carole ¿qué ... qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Acaso no puedo ir a visitaros?

\- Si, pero podías haber avisado.

\- Umm .. ¿dónde está Blaine?

\- Mamá ... Blaine se ha ido de casa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Os habéis peleado?

\- Preferiría no hablar de ello.

\- Kurt, sea lo que sea por muy difícil que lo veas siempre podéis solucionar las cosas. Lo único que no puede hacerlo es la muerte.

\- Joder mamá, menuda frase aunque en este caso no creo que haya solución y por favor, no quiero seguir hablando del tema.

\- Hijo, ¿sabes una cosa? Cuando maté accidentalmente a aquel bebé no me apetecía hablar del tema para nada pero al hablarlo me hizo sentirme muchísimo mejor así que yo en tu lugar aprovecharía que me tienes aquí y hablaría del tema.

\- Me ha puesto los cuernos con alguien, creo que es un tal Nick pero me ha dicho que no es él así que no sé quien es pero no importa. El ha decidido irse.

\- Por como lo has dicho siento que le quieres perdonar ¿no?

\- No lo sé, mamá.

\- Mira hijo, yo no voy a decirte si está bien perdonar una infidelidad pero si que te puedo decir que ahora mismo Blaine necesita tiempo para poder perdonarse por lo que te ha hecho.

\- ¿Crees que querrá volver conmigo si se lo pido?

\- Puede ser.

\- De todas formas hay algo en mi que me dice que Blaine me mintió al decirme lo de los cuernos. Por eso pienso que es que se acostó con Nick porque si realmente no lo hizo ¿por qué me mintiera sobre algo así?

\- Hijo, yo ... no conozco muy bien la historia de Nick pero aquí veo tres opciones. O te está diciendo la verdad, o se acostó con Nick y quiere protegerlo o quiere protegerte. En esta última opción no entiendo por qué tendría que protegerte.

\- Es lo mismo que pienso.

\- En cualquier caso mi consejo es que les des tiempo y espacio y ya verás como todo se soluciona para bien o para mal.

\- Supongo que tienes razón pero ahora te voy a preguntar una cosa. Si dices que has venido aquí para verme ¿Dónde está papá?

\- Está bien. Me has pillado. Me han propuesto trabajar para el FBI y para ello debo de pasar una prueba de polígrafo que está aquí. Yo en principio no quería porque pienso que es malo para la familia pero tu padre me ha dicho que lo intente.

\- Yo ... yo creo que debes de hacerlo. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

\- Yo ... creo que no me cogeran. En cuanto vean mi expediente de Buffalo habrá terminado todo.

\- Pareces contenta al decirlo.

\- Hijo, quiero estar con tu padre y contigo. Si me cogieran sería tener que dejar de veros. Prefiero seguir de sheriff.

\- Ok. Por cierto si quieres te puedes quedar aquí.

\- Gracias hijo pero lo cierto es que voy a la estación a coger el último tren. Mañana tengo que trabajar a primera hora.

\- Ok. Al menos te acompañaré hasta la estación.

\- Vale.

Y entonces Kurt acompañó a Carole hasta la estación. Después de que Carole cogiera el tren Kurt pensó en lo que le había dicho Carole y acababa de tomar la decisión de darle algo más de tiempo a Blaine y luego intentaría volver con él.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	16. Chapter 16

Normalmente actualizo los domingos pero hoy lo hago porque mañana no tendré internet. Gracias a todos por las reviews. A continuación os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

 **CAPITULO 16: LA PEOR PESADILLA**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Blaine había decidido romper con Kurt para protegerlo. El castaño seguía pensando que había algo raro en la ruptura pero tal y como decidió no intentó hablar con el moreno para darle tiempo para que se pudiera perdonarse. Sin embargo tras pasar dos semanas Kurt decidió que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo tenía que hablar con Blaine así que aquel día Kurt le esperó en la salida del campus ya que ese día terminaban antes sus clases porque temía que si le dejaba más tiempo Blaine podría encontrar a otro chico y pudiera olvidarlo si es que realmente no estaba con Nick.

\- Hola.

\- Hola. ¿Qué ... qué haces aquí?

\- Tenemos que hablar Blaine.

\- Kurt ... tu y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar.

\- Te equivocas. Mira Blaine, te he dado tiempo para que pudieras perdonarte por lo que hiciste. Yo ... yo te he perdonado. Creo ... creo que debemos de volver. Te echo muchísimo de menos.

\- Kurt, no puedo hacerlo. Cada vez que te veo ... cada vez que te veo recuerdo lo que te hice.

\- Tu me sigues queriendo ¿no? Porque yo aún lo hago.

\- Kurt ... claro que te quiero pero hay veces en las que el amor no es suficiente. Debemos avanzar.

\- Blaine, ¿tan pronto te has rendido en nuestro amor? ¿después de todo lo que hemos pasado?

\- No es eso. Te he hecho daño y aunque ahora me perdones yo no puedo perdonarme y tal vez pueda volver a ocurrir y entonces será peor el daño.

\- Blaine ... eso no va a ocurrir porque ahora sabemos el error que ha ocurrido.

\- Kurt ... eso no lo sabes. Lo siento mucho pero esto lo hago por el bien de los dos aunque parezca mentira.

\- E... está bien. No lo comparto pero es tu opinión y la respeto.

Entonces Kurt se fue de allí llorando por ver que era definitivo. Blaine no parecía que quisiera perdonarse por mucho tiempo que pasara.

Por su parte Blaine se quedó quieto mientras veía como Kurt se marchaba de nuevo. Él pensaba que al decirle lo de los cuernos que nunca volvería saber de él pero sin embargo le acababa de demostrar lo mucho que le quería y eso le hacía sentirse peor por lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces de repente se acercó Nick.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces ahí quieto?

\- Viendo como se vuelve a escapar el amor de mi vida.

\- ¿Kurt te ha perdonado la "infidelidad"?

\- Me quiere tanto que lo ha hecho.

\- ¿Por qué no le cuentas la verdad?

\- No puedo hacerlo ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿No has pensado en irte con él a otra ciudad para protegerlo?

\- Nick, barajé esa posibilidad pero no voy a estar huyendo siempre.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Mira, me caes muy bien, de verdad que si pero veo que tienes un problema y es que no paras de decirme que quieres protegerlo pero veo que no haces nada para evitar tener que protegerlo aparte de espantarlo de ti. Kurt es un tío de puta madre y encontrar a otro tío como Kurt es muy difícil.

\- Si hiciera algo podría ponerme yo en peligro.

\- Blaine, el que no arriesga no gana. ¿Vas a permitir que esa cosa que no quieres decirme te aleje del amor de tu vida?

\- No es tan fácil como lo pintas. Si estuvieras en mi lugar ...

\- Pues cuéntame lo que es y quizás te pueda ayudar ...

\- No puedo hacerlo Nick.

\- Como quieras ...

Mientras Blaine y Nick estaban hablando Kurt se dirigía a su casa cuando de repente lo paró Karofsky.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- A casa.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- No me apetece salir.

\- Déjame que lo adivine ¿es por tu ex?

\- He intentado hablar con él pero no quiere volver.

\- Mira que te lo dije Kurt pero en fin tenías que intentarlo sino podrías seguir preguntándote que hubiera pasado si ...

\- Ya. De todas formas lo veo muy raro. Es como si me ocultara algo. Nunca ha sido tan cabezota.

\- No le des más vueltas Kurt. Si me lo permites creo que has sido demasiado generoso al perdonarle la infidelidad.

\- Se nota que no has estado tan enamorado como lo estoy yo de él.

\- Si que lo he estado pero no soy capaz de perdonar una infidelidad.

\- Pues este idiota si que es capaz de hacerlo.

\- No eres idiota Kurt y no quiero que pienses eso ¿por qué ... por qué no vienes a mi casa y comemos juntos?

\- Te lo agradezco pero ahora prefiero estar solo.

\- Ok ¿y si quedamos esta noche aunque sea para dar un paseo?

\- Ok.

Después de quedar Kurt se dirigió a su casa mientras que Karofsky se fue a la suya. De camino a su casa Kurt vio a Blaine y para su desgracia estaba con Nick pero lo importante no era que estuviera con él ya que perfectamente podrían ser amigos sino que cuando Kurt los vio Nick estaba abrazando a Blaine y si bien es cierto que en realidad Nick estaba apoyando a Blaine Kurt se pensó que aquel abrazo significaba algo más que una amistad.

Finalmente llegó a su casa y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía que comprar unas cosas así que se fue al supermercado más próximo a su casa. Después de terminar la compra para sorpresa suya se encontró de nuevo con Karofsky. Blaine pasaba por esa calle y los vio hablando como si ya se conocieran de antes. Al verlos Blaine se quedó en blanco porque su peor pesadilla había ocurrido. Kurt ya conocía a Karofsky con lo cual ahora estaría en peligro si en algún momento Karofsky descubre que Kurt era su ex. Finalmente su estrategia de separarse de Kurt para protegerlo se había ido al garete y lo peor es que ahora el castaño estaba solo sin que nadie pudiera ayudarlo salvo el mismo pero la pregunta es ¿querrá Kurt escuchar toda la verdad sobre Karofsky después de haberlo dejado de lado?

 _CONTINUARA_


	17. Chapter 17

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo del fic.

 **CAPÍTULO 17: LO HICE POR TI**

Después de ver que su plan no había servido para nada Blaine tuvo ganas de ver a Kurt pero sabía que si intentaba hablar con él lo ponía en peligro por lo que no tuvo más remedio que volver al piso de Nick sin ganas para poder pensar en una estrategia para poder hablar con Kurt sin ponerlo en peligro. Al llegar a casa de Nick encendió el ordenador y se puso a investigar a Karofsky. Por desgracia para Blaine éste descubrió que él estudiaba en la misma facultad que la del castaño por lo que no podía quedar con él en la facultad donde estudia Kurt. Después de averiguar eso Nick entró a su casa y vio como su amigo estaba bastante alterado.

\- ¿Estás bien Blaine? ¿Es que has visto a Kurt con alguien?

\- No creo que Kurt esté con alguien.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- El mundo es una puta mierda.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Pasa que mi plan para proteger a Kurt se ha ido al garete. Digamos que el motivo por el que rompí con Kurt no me sirve para nada porque ahora Kurt está en peligro.

\- ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

\- Eso es otra. Tengo hasta tan mala suerte que es casi imposible poder hablar con él sin ponerlo en peligro.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Tengo que pedirte un favor.

\- Claro. Lo que quieras.

\- Quiero que mañana vayas a hablar con Kurt y le pidas que vaya a tu casa así que podré hablar con él tranquilamente.

\- No es por nada pero creo que Kurt me odia ¿seguro que quieres que lo haga? No es por no hacerlo pero no estoy seguro que Kurt me escuche.

\- Da igual. Al menos tienes que intentarlo. Si te dice que no, no tendré más remedio que hablar directamente con él aunque suponga ponerlo en peligro.

\- Ok. Como quieras.

Al día siguiente Nick se acercó a la facultad de Kurt y, por suerte para él Karofsky no estaba con él así que Nick al ver solo a Kurt se acercó a éste y empezó a hablarle.

\- Kurt, ¿podemos hablar?

\- No tengo nada de que hablar contigo.

\- Está bien, no sé que crees que he hecho pero te prometo que no estoy con Blaine ni pienso estarlo. Es solo un amigo.

\- Ya, eso habría que verlo.

\- Mira, de verdad, no me importa que me odies. El caso es que tengo que pedirte un favor.

\- ¿Encima crees que te voy a hacer un favor?

\- Si me dejas explicarme ...

\- Te dejaré hablar pero te aseguro que mi respuesta será que no.

\- ¿Ni siquiera si te digo que quiero que hables con Blaine?

\- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? El rompió conmigo.

\- Lo sé y aunque no lo quiera admitir te echa mucho de menos. Ahora es un miserable. Creo que deberías de hablar con él y convencerle de que volvais a estar juntos.

\- Es inútil. Lo intenté pero no quiso saber nada más de mi.

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando os vi juntos me daba envidia porque pensaba que erais una de esas parejas perfectas y realmente me gustaría tener una así. No me creo que en el fondo te des por rendido en esa relación. ¿Por qué no lo intentas una vez más?

\- Pues ahora te voy a decir una cosa. Duele muchísimo que la persona a la que más amas te rechace y lo siento si no me apetece volver a pasar por lo mismo.

\- ¿Y vas a dejarlo así? Habla con él e inténtalo. Para que luego digas que te he robado a Blaine. Si realmente lo hubiera hecho no te estaría diciendo que volvierais a estar juntos. Y en cuanto a tu miedo creo que te entendiendo pero también te digo que si no te arriesgas nunca jamás podrás saber qué habría pasado si no lo hubieras intentado.

\- Joder Nick ... en fin ... lo intentaré una vez más. Pero quiero que hables con él y seas igual de pesado que has sido conmigo.

\- Ok.

Y entonces Nick se fue. En cuanto Karofsky, quien salía de clase se acercó a Kurt.

\- ¡Hola Kurt!

\- ¡Hola!

\- Me han hablado de un restaurante que han abierto nuevo y está muy bien. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a comer?

\- Lo siento pero ya he quedado.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Con quién?

\- Si te lo digo prométeme que no te vas a enfadar.

\- ¿Tu ex?

\- Si. Por favor no me digas que no vaya porque ya es tarde.

\- Solo te puedo decir una cosa. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres volver a quedar con él para que te vuelva a romper el corazón?

\- Está vez va a ser distinto aunque eso sí. Por si sale mal la cosa ...

\- Tranquilo que te consolaré aunque ya sabes que pienso que es innecesario esto. El otro día lo intentaste y no funcionó. ¿Por qué ahora va a ser distinto?

\- Confía en mí. Esta vez será distinto.

\- Si tu lo dices ...

Finalmente Kurt le mandó un mensaje a Blaine para quedar para tomar café en su casa. Enseguida Blaine aceptó por lo que Kurt se puso contento y se dirigió a su casa.

Después de comer se puso a pensar en lo que le iba a decir a Blaine para que esta vez pudiera volver con él y no lo rechazara como la anterior vez.

Finalmente se acercaba la hora en la que habían quedado para tomar café y Blaine se acercó a la casa de Kurt. Lo hizo vestido con una gorra y con gafas de sol para que por si acaso se encontraba con Karofsky. Al llegar a casa de Kurt Blaine se hizo el despistado.

\- Hola.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Para qué querías quedar?

\- Verás Blaine ... creo que deberíamos de hablar de lo nuestro.

\- Kurt ... te dije que ... en realidad tienes razón.

\- No lo entiendo Blaine. Creía que me iba a costar más que quisieras hablar. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque hay una cosa que te quiero decir, bueno en realidad varias.

\- Sé que no estás con Nick y por lo que me ha dicho con él no estás con nadie asi que ¿Qué quieres decirme?

\- No es fácil de decirlo Kurt. Sé que seguramente no me vayas perdonar pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que he estado haciendo lo he hecho por ti.

\- Entonces ... entonces ... tenía razón. Sabía que había algo raro ... pero ... pero ¿de que me estabas protegiendo?

\- Ya veo que tenías sospechas ... en fin no me demoro más. ¿Te acuerdas de la noticia del asesinato en el camping?

\- Si.

\- Pues ... te mentí aquella noche ... en realidad ... en realidad fui testigo del asesinato.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- Pues porque pensé que ya habíamos tenido bastante con lo de Hunter así que no quería volver a a pasar por ello. Por eso ... decidí no contarte nada ya que si hacía como si no hubiera ocurrido podríamos vivir una vida tranquila.

\- ¡Un momento! Aunque no comparto lo que acabas de decirme no tiene sentido que tuvieras que romper conmigo.

\- Si que lo tiene. Verás el asesino me vio y me estuvo siguiendo. Por suerte le di un golpe y pude esconderme. ¿Por qué te piensas que estaba tan nervioso aquella noche? Pensaba que podía entrar en cualquier momento en nuestra casa. Por suerte la noche pasó y no lo hizo y pudimos irnos a Nueva York pero por desgracia mía vi al asesino cuando quedamos en aquel restaurante.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Espera que no he terminado. Yo ... yo pensé que solo estaba de visita pero ... pero por desgracia lo volví a ver ayer ...

\- ¿Y te reconoció?

\- No. Por suerte para mi estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con otra persona.

\- Pues menos mal.

\- Kurt, no lo pillas ¿no?

\- ¿Qué?

Entonces Kurt se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir Blaine. Esa persona era él.

\- ¿Estaba hablando conmigo?

\- Si. Entonces ... entonces ... ¿quién es el asesino?

\- Por suerte creo que él no sabe que eres mi ex y no te ha hecho nada. Por eso quise romper contigo. Para que no te relacionara conmigo. Kurt el asesino ... el asesino es Karofsky.

\- ¿Ka... Karofsky? Pero si el ...

\- Si, puede parecer un tipo normal pero Kurt, te lo juro por mi madre que es él. Precisamente te lo estoy diciendo por eso, porque ayer deduje que se lleva bien contigo y no quiero que te haga daño.

\- Esto ... esto es muy fuerte ... ¿qué ... qué se sobreentiende que vamos a hacer ahora?

\- Llegados a este punto solo se puede hacer una cosa. Tienes que intentar poco a poco alejarte de él sin que sospeche nada aunque de momento voy a hablar con la policía para ver si pueden ponernos en un programa de protección de testigos.

\- Osea que nadie nabe nada ¿no? ¿Ni siquiera Nick?

\- Ni siquiera Nick. Yo ... solamente le dije que te había mentido cuando te dije que te había puesto los cuernos.

\- Entonces ... si veo a Karofsky, ¿qué le digo? Porque si le digo que no he podido volver contigo no se va a creer que esté bien y si le digo que hemos vuelto va a querer que te presente.

\- Mmm le puedes decir que hemos vuelto y de momento que estoy muy liado pero procura no hablar de ese tema.

\- Ok.

\- Pues ... creo que deberíamos de ir a la policía pero lo más importante es que Karofsky no nos vea entrar en la estación de policía.

\- ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

\- Umm ponte una chaqueta que no haya visto Karofsky, gafas de sol o una bufanda y un pantalón que no hayas visto.

\- Ok.

Y entonces Kurt le hizo caso y estuvo buscando a ver qué podía servir. Ahora ya sabía la verdad aunque por desgracia significaba que iba a tener que perder la amistad con Karofsky pero ahora se encontraba en la peor situación posible. ¿Será capaz de engañar a Karfosky?

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	18. Chapter 18

Buenas antes de empezar comenzar que el fic está en su recta final. Como siempre os agradezco las reviews.

Saludos.

 **CAPÍTULO 18: FINGIENDO**

Finalmente Kurt encontró una chaqueta que no había visto y unas gafas de sol y se dispusieron a ir a la policía para contarle que Karfofsky fue el asesino del camping. Cuando salieron de casa de Kurt Blaine comprobó que Karofsky no estaba por la calle. Por suerte para ambos no se encontraron con Karofsky mientras fueron a la policía. Al entrar al edificio les atendió un policía.

\- ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

\- Eso espero ... verá no sé si leyó la noticia sobre el asesinato en un camping de Ridgewood pero ...

\- Si, lo he oído.

\- Pues verá ... el caso es que sé que me va a reñir pero el caso es que fui testigo del asesinato y vi perfectamente quien fue el que lo hizo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes?

\- Pues ... quería tener una vida normal y no quería que otro asesinato me hiciera pasar por lo mismo que me pasó la otra vez.

\- ¿Otro asesinato?

\- Si, mi novio Kurt y yo fuimos testigos de un asesinato y casi nos cuesta la vida así que ahora quería evitar volver a pasar lo mismo.

\- Y sin embargo me lo está contando ¿por qué?

\- Pues ...

\- Pues porque yo fui testigo acústico del asesinato pero Blaine me dijo que no lo fue y por casualidad he llegado a conocer al asesino y como comprenderá mi vida corre peligro - contestó Kurt.

\- Ya veo ... ¿Podeis describirme a la víctima?

\- Se llama Dave Karofsky. Estudia en la facultad de arte. Aquí tenéis una foto.

\- Ok. Pues ... perfecto.

\- ¿No va a ponernos en el programa de testigos protegidos?

\- Si. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas pero no os preocupéis que mañana estaréis en el programa.

\- ¿Qué hacemos si ahora nos encontramos con Karofsky? Lo digo porque se sobreentiende que es mi amigo y a mi no me conoce pero a Blaine ... a Blaine lo conoce.

\- ¿Karosfky te vio?

\- Si, en realidad pude huír de él porque logré darle un golpe.

\- Bien ... pues ... Blaine, evita a Karofsky. Quédate en tu casa y no salgas hasta que vayamos a por ti. En cuanto a Kurt ... pues ... intenta disimular si lo ves pero te recomiendo lo mismo. No salgas de casa y no le abras a nadie.

\- Ok.

Y entonces salieron los dos de allí. Al salir Blaine se dirigió a casa de Nick ya que era allí la dirección que le habían dado a la policía para que fueran a recogerle. Por su parte Kurt volvió a su casa. Al cruzar la calle se quitó las gafas de sol para que así fuera menos sospechoso. Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a su casa tuvo tan mala suerte que se cruzó con Karofsky. Al verlo Kurt se puso algo nervioso pero enseguida se calmó.

\- Ho... hola.

\- Hola. ¿Estás bien Kurt?

\- Sssi.

\- Pues parecía que hubieras visto un fantasma.

\- No es eso. Es que ... es que por un momento pensé en que eras mi ex.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿No habéis vuelto entonces?

\- Tenías razón. Ha sido una estupidez intentarlo. Si quieres puedes restregármelo.

\- Kurt, jamás te haría eso. ... lo que si que te puedo decir es que creo que tenías que hacerlo para no quedarte con ninguna duda sobre qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera intentado.

\- Gracias por ser tan comprensivo.

\- De nada. ... Si quieres podemos ir a ver una peli o ver la tele.

\- Gracias pero ahora mismo necesito estar solo. Estoy bien pero tengo que estar solo.

\- Ok. Como quieras.

Y entonces Kurt entró al piso y dejó atrás a Karofsky.

Mientras tanto Blaine volvió a casa de Nick muy contento porque había recuperado a Kurt y lo más importante es que ahora Kurt sabía la clase de persona que era Karofsky y la policía iba a ir a detenerle por el asesinato en el camping de Ridgewood.

\- Hola!

\- Hola. Supongo que lo dices así porque todo ha ido bien ¿no?

\- Más que bien. Kurt y yo hemos vuelto y ... no puedo decirte nada más para no involucrarte.

\- Ok.

\- Por cierto ... tengo que darte las gracias por acogerme en estos momentos ...

\- ¿Te vas?

\- Si, me voy mañana.

\- ¿No será por mis padres?

\- No. Os habeis portado muy bien conmigo, de verdad.

\- ¿Vas a vivir con Kurt?

\- Si.

\- No quiero ser un aguafiestas pero ¿no sería mejor que pasara algo de tiempo antes de que volvierais a vivir juntos?

\- Parece que no te alegres por mi.

\- Si que lo hago pero no quiero que te precipites.

\- Créeme. Lo hemos hablado todo y ahora está todo aclarado.

\- Ok.

Entonces Blaine se fue al cuarto que compartía con Nick y empezó a hacer la maleta. Cuando quedaba poco sonó el telefono. Se trataba de Kurt.

\- Hola cariño ¿va todo bien?

\- Por ahora bien Blaine aunque por poco.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha visto Karofsky?

\- Si, pero no sospecha nada.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si. Me ha preguntado si había ido bien la cita contigo y le he dicho que no. Me ha ofrecido su compañía y le he dicho que aunque se lo agradezco ahora mismo necesito estar solo y lo ha comprendido.

\- Ok ... aunque hay una cosa que me preocupa.

\- ¿El qué?

\- No me hagas mucho caso pero creo que Karofsky está enamorado de ti.

\- Mi amor ... eso da igual. Yo te quiero a ti. Además de que jamás podría estar con un asesino.

\- Cariño ahora eras su amigo.

\- Ya, porque no sabía que era un asesino. Por cierto ¿sabes una cosa?

\- ¿Qué es?

\- No estoy completamente seguro pero estoy casi seguro que la persona asesinada por Karofski era su ex. Según Karofsky discutieron y él me dio a entender que ya no iba a volver a verlo por lo que me da que no lo va a hacer porque lo asesinó.

\- Pues .. si realmente tienes razón deberías de tener más cuidado por si empieza a sospechar de ti. Quédate en casa hasta que nos pongan en el programa de protección de testigos.

\- Hay un problema ¿Y si Karofski viene a casa?

\- Pues ... no le abras. Le puedes decir que has ido con tus padres unos días.

\- Ok. Haré eso. Parece un buen plan.

\- Bueno ... nos vemos mañana. Voy a terminar de hacer la maleta.

\- Si, yo también voy a hacerla.

Y entonces Kurt colgó y se dispuso a hacer la maleta. A pesar de que Blaine lo había calmado un poco se sentía nervioso por si Karofsky volvía a pasarse por su casa. Para evitar tener que abrir la puerta Kurt se puso el móvil en modo silencio así Karofsky no sospecharía de en realidad no quería abrirle la puerta. Kurt tan solo estaba asioso para que llegara el día siguiente para que esta pesadilla terminara de una vez por todas.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	19. Chapter 19

Siento no haber subido el capítulo antes pero he estado enfermo y no he podido escribir nada hasta ayer. Gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con el antepenúltimo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 19: DE REPENTE CLARK Y BEN**

Después de la llamada de Kurt, Blaine terminó de preparar la maleta. Al día siguiente Blaine se levantó temprano y es que no había podido dormir mucho la noche anterior pensando en que pronto pasaría a formar parte del programa de testigos protegidos mientras la policía detenía a Karofsky. Al poco rato de levantarse Blaine, Nick también lo hizo y comenzaron a hablar.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿No vas a decirme dónde te vas?

\- No, la verdad es que no puedo decírtelo. Créeme te pondría en peligro si te lo dijera.

\- ¿Por qué no? Un momento ... ¿vas a estar en un programa de protección de testigos?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Pues porque no entiendo que no puedas decírmelo y si me pondría en peligro ...

\- No puedo decírtelo.

\- Osea que sí. Ok no te molesto ... aunque ... si vas a estar en ese programa de protección significa que no nos vamos a volver a ver por lo que no estaré en peligro ... quiero decir ... nadie sabe que vivías conmigo hasta ahora.

\- ¿Y si esa persona te vió?

\- Siempre volvíamos juntos a mi casa así que si esa persona me hubiera visto a ti también te hubiera visto y hubiera intentado matarte y no lo ha hecho ¿verdad?

\- No, la verdad es que tienes razón pero ...

\- Pero no puedes decirme nada. Solo te puedo decir que espero que te vaya todo bien y que la policía encuentre pronto a esa persona y podamos volver a vernos.

\- Gracias.

Por su parte a Kurt le había pasado que a Blaine. No pudo dormir bien aquella noche. Necesitaba tranquilizarse pero no había forma de hacerlo y no quería llamar a Blaine porque eso le haría ponerse más nervioso así que decidió llamar a Carole.

\- Kurt ... ¿sabes qué hora es?

\- Lo sé y lo siento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Verás es que ... tengo que decirte una cosa.

\- En realidad te iba a llamar después para decirte otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

\- ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que fuiste testigo de un asesinato?

\- Pues ... no pensaba hacerlo hasta que detuvieran al asesino. ¿Por qué lo sabes tú?

\- Tengo amigos policías en Nueva York y me lo comentaron. Lo que no entiendo es por qué habéis tardado tanto tiempo en decirlo. Parece mentira con lo que pasasteis hagais otra vez lo mismo.

\- Mamá, no es tan fácil como lo crees.

\- Bueno, no quiero discutir. Lo importante es que lo habéis comentado con la policía. Por cierto ¿qué querías decirme?

\- Pues ... quería decirte que ...Blaine y yo hemos vuelto. Tenías razón. Blaine intentaba protegerme.

\- Me alegro mucho por los dos. Me sonaba muy raro todo conforme me lo dijiste.

\- Gracias mamá. Te cuelgo que tengo que terminar de hacer unas cosas.

\- Ok hijo. Ten mucho cuidado ¿vale?

\- Tranquila mamá que lo tendré.

Entonces pasaron varias horas y la policía fue a por Blaine y luego a por Kurt. Después los llevaron al nuevo piso que habían preparado mientras se encargaban de detener a Karofsky. El piso estaba a las afueras de Nueva York. Al llegar al sitio los policías empezaron a explicarles las normas.

\- Chicos os voy a explicar las normas. A partir de ahora Blaine te llamarás Clark y tú Kurt serás Ben. No creemos que Karofsky os siga hasta aquí pero es por si acaso. Vamos a avisar a vuestros profesores de vuestra ausencia en las clases mientras capturamos a Karofsky. Vais a tener a un guardaespaldas que estará en el piso de al lado. Él estará vigilando pero si creeis que Karofsky está cerca debeis de pulsar astérico en cualquiera de los dos móviles que os vamos a dar. No podéis salir de aquí salvo por orden nuestra ¿Os ha quedado claro?

\- ¿En serio no podemos salir de aqui?

\- Blaine, es lo más seguro. Por cierto tenéis que darme vuestros móviles.

\- Comprendo que quieras mi móvil ya que Karofsky tiene mi móvil pero ¿el de Blaine también?

\- Sí. Son solo preocupaciones para que no os pueda localizar.

\- Yo lo de no salir no lo veo. ¿Cómo crees que vamos a estar aquí encerrados todo el tiempo?

\- Pues porque si vais por ahí os poneis en peligro. Además como mucho vais a estar un día o dos. Según Kurt Karofsky va a su clase ¿no? En cuanto averigüemos a que clase va lo capturaremos enseguida. ¿No podeis aguantar ese tiempo?

\- Por poder podemos pero ¿ni siquiera vamos a poder salir para comprar?

\- Podréis ir ahora si queréis pero os acompañaré aunque hay un pequeño problema. ¿Karofsky piensa que habéis roto?

\- Sí ¿por qué?

\- Si os ve juntos va a sospechar algo.

\- Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

\- Iremos todos a comprar aunque será Kurt el que entre al super sólo. No creo que Karofsky te hiciera algo en público si te ve. Además no creo que todavía sepa que vamos a por él.

\- Ok.

\- Pues id dejando las cosas y nos iremos a comprar.

Entonces los chicos hicieron caso y se fueron a comprar. Después de comprar volvieron al piso y allí comenzaron a hablar.

\- Esto va a ser un rollo ¿no?

\- Si, Blaine pero es lo mejor. No sé ... intenta darle el lado positivo.

\- ¿Acaso lo tiene?

\- Vamos a poder estar los dos juntos todo el rato hasta que detengan a Karofsky.

\- En eso tienes razón pero ... pero me encantaría poder estar contigo todo el rato juntos pero con la posibilidad de poder ir a otros sitios. ¿Por qué no han querido llevarnos a otra ciudad para que estemos más seguros y así poder salir tranquilamente llevando una vida normal?

\- No lo sé pero no te marees demasiado. La cosa ha sido así. Además lo mismo este piso estaba disponible y fuera hubieran tardado más tiempo en conseguir un piso y lo más importante era sacarnos de nuestros pisos por si Karofsky desconfiaba de mí o te encontrara.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Entonces los dos se sentaron en el sofa y Blaine se apoyó en Kurt. Parecía que lo más difícil había pasado pero no sabía lo que les iba a pasar ...

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	20. Chapter 20

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo, el cual es el penúltimo.

 **CAPÍTULO 20: SECUESTRO**

Al día siguiente Karofsky fue a la universidad como de costumbre. Al llegar a clase vio algo raro que Kurt no estuviera allí así que le mandó un mensaje para ver qué estaba pasando pero éste no le contestaba ya que su móvil lo tenía la policía. Al terminar las clases viendo que Kurt no había ido a clases decidió irse a la casa del castaño. Al llegar allí nadie le contestaba y entonces encontró un sobre con una nota para él. En la nota ponía que había decidido irse un par de días con sus padres porque no se encontraba bien. Karofsky no terminaba de entender esa decisión y decidió llamarle pero no recibiría noticias de él. Finalmente la policía, con el móvil de Kurt le dijo que necesitaba estar sólo y que no lo molestara para que Karofsky no sospechara de nada y aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo decidió aceptar la decisión de Kurt.

Por su parte Kurt y Blaine continuaban en el piso mientras esperaban a que la policía detuviera a Karofsky.

\- Pues ... ya estamos otro día más aquí.

\- Blaine, no te quejes. Sabes que es por nuestro bien.

\- Sí, pero ¿qué vamos a hacer todo el día?

\- Creo que podríamos aprovechar para hacer maratones de series.

\- ¿En serio vamos a estar todo el día viendo la tele? Yo lo siento pero te pongas como te pongas esto es un "secuestro" porque no podemos hacer nada.

\- Blaine, Karofsky no sospecha de nosotros así que la policía lo va a encontrar fácilmente. Además a pesar de que Karofsky mató a su pareja no es un asesino profesional por lo que cometera errores y lo pillarán.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro. Mató a su ex en el camping sabiendo que lo podían pillar y nadie descubrió nada salvo yo y de chiripa. Ojalá hubiera testificado antes. Él estuvo ingresado en un hospital por el golpe que le dí cuando intentó matarme. Así lo habrían pillado antes.

\- Cariño, ahora no es momento de lamentos. Lo que ha ocurrido ha ocurrido y no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es pensar en que la policía lo va a encontrar pronto y volveremos a vivir una vida normal como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

\- Ojalá tengas razón y esto acabe pronto.

\- Seguro que sí y ahora vamos a ver un poco la tele ¿vale?

\- Está bien.

Por su parte Karofsky todavía seguía con su idea de que algo raro estaba pasando así que fue a ver a un amigo suyo para poder hackear el móvil de Kurt para saber éxactamente dónde estaba. Después de hackearlo descubrió sus peores temores. El móvil de Kurt estaba en la comisaría. Entonces se puso a pensar por qué iba a estar en la comisaría y dedujo que tal vez el castaño había descubierto que él había asesinado a su ex en el camping. No entendía muy bien cómo lo había descubierto pero esa teoría se hizo con más fuerza cuando de camino a su casa vio que alguien a quien no conocía lo estaba siguiendo.

Al llegar a su casa enseguida pensó en un plan para salir de allí antes de que la policía lo detuviera. Karofsky cogió todo el dinero efectivo que tenía y lo metió en un bolso y salió al rellano de su piso con su pistola con silenciador. Allí vio que había un policía que estaba vigilándole y que se aproximaba a su casa así que se metió en el cuarto de la basura. El policía entró en el edificio y en un momento de descudio Karofsky salió de su escondite y le disparó hasta matarlo. Para que la gente no sospechara nada Karofsky cogió el cadáver y lo metió en el maletero de su coche. De ahí se fue al río y tiró el cadáver no sin antes cogiendo el móvil.

Tras deshacerse del cuerpo Karofsky cogió el móvil y empezó a investigar sobre el contenido. Allí averiguó el paradero de Kurt y Blaine por lo que acababa de descubrir que Kurt le había traicionado y que Blaine fue el testigo que lo había visto. Al principio no se acordaba de que Blaine lo había visto pero al ver la foto lo recordó todo. Sabía que ahora no había vuelta atrás. La policía lo estaba buscando y la única solución que había era hacer que Blaine y Kurt no dijeran nada ya que no dejó huellas de ningún tipo y la pistola la tiene él así que lo único que podía hacer era matarlos.

Por su parte Kurt y Blaine estaban en el piso bastante aburridos. Blaine intentó llamar a la policía con el móvil que les habian proporcionado para saber más del caso pero por desgracia para ellos no les pudieron decir nada. Ni siquiera la policía sabía que Karofsky había asesinado a un agente. Después de cenar los dos se pusieron a ver la tele y Blaine enseguida se quedó dormido. Kurt, incumpliendo las normas que les habían dicho los policías cogió la bolsa de la basura y se dispuso a echarla. Al abrir el contenedor vio que una sombra se acercaba a él y le iba a golpear pero por desgracia no pudo hacer nada por evitar el golpe. Por desgracia para el castaño Karofsky le había localizado y sabía que Karofsky había descubierto que le había traicionado.

CONTINUARÁ


	21. Chapter 21

Gracias por todas las reviews. Os dejo con el último capítulo del fic.

 **CAPÍTULO 21: LA PESADILLA HA TERMINADO**

Varios minutos habían pasado desde que Kurt se fue a tirar la basura y no había vuelto. Blaine, muy preocupado decidió salir a buscarlo. Por desgracia para él sus peores temores ocurrieron al ver la bolsa de basura y el móvil que la policía le había dado a Kurt. Enseguida volvió al piso y cerró con llave y después activó su móvil.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Blaine?

\- Karofsky ha estado aquí y se ha llevado a Kurt.

\- ¿Qué? Eso no es posible. Mi equipo no lo ha visto.

\- Pues eso me da igual. Kurt se fue a tirar la basura y no ha vuelto. He ido a buscarlo y me he encontrado el móvil que le disteis.

\- Bueno Blaine, tú quédate ahí y no te muevas para nada. Voy a mandar al agente que estaba vigilando.

\- Ok.

Entonces Blaine colgó el teléfono. Después estuvo dándole vueltas al tema y no tenía muy claro que se tuviera que quedar sin hacer nada mientras Karofsky tenía secuestrado a su amado así que decidió llamar a Carole, pues no se fiaba mucho de la policía ya que se sobreentiende que los estaban vigilando y aún así no ha servido para nada.

\- ¿Blaine? ¿Va todo bien?

\- Ojalá la fuera.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Que los impresentables de la policía de Nueva York no hacen bien su trabajo y por su culpa Karosfky ha secuestrado a Kurt. Bueno no es seguro que sea él pero sino es él ¿quién puede ser?

\- Lo primero que tienes que hacer es calmarte ¿si? Sé que suena un poco frío y más siendo yo su madre pero lo más probable es que Kurt esté con vida porque Karofsky querrá hacer algún trato y utiliza a Kurt como rehén.

\- ¿Cómo ... cómo puedes estar tan segura?

\- Pues porque si hubiera querido matarlo ya lo habría hecho y además también te hubiera matado.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Mira Blaine, yo ... yo me voy a Nueva York. Tenemos que intentar encontrar a Kurt cuanto antes.

\- ¿Y Burt?

\- De momento no voy a avisarle. No quiero alarmarlo.

\- Deberías de decírselo.

\- Burt sufrió mucho cuando Hunter intentó mataros así que prefiero que no sufra.

\- Vale. Pues .. nos vemos mañana.

\- Ok.

Mientras tanto Kurt se encontraba en una habitación sentado con las manos atadas. No sabía dónde estaba. Lo único que sabía es que Karofsky lo había secuestrado.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- ¿Para que te lo voy a decir? ¿Para que te chives a la policía?

\- Yo no me he chivado de nada.

\- No te hagas el listo conmigo.

\- Mira Dave. Si no quieres decirme dónde estamos no tiene sentido que estemos en esta situación porque por lo que estoy deduciendo quieres un rescate para poder huir y salir de rositas y para ello vas a tener que hablar con la policía y decirles donde estoy.

\- Quiero que hables con la policía y le digas que es todo mentira.

\- Lo siento pero no voy a hacerlo. Además yo no fui testigo de tu asesinato. No me van a creer.

\- Pero puedes decirle a tu querido novio que lo haga.

\- Dave, ¿no comprendes que Blaine nunca ha querido delatarte? Rompió conmigo por si nos veías juntos y lo recordabas.

\- Eso me da igual. Tienes que hacer eso.

\- Está bien pero antes déjame hacerte una pregunta ¿Cómo leches voy a fiarme de ti y que no vas a intentar matarme a mi o a Blaine?

\- Tendrás que fiarte. Aunque ya sabes si que vuelves a delatarme morirás.

\- Bien, pues suéltame las manos y le llamo.

\- No hace falta soltártelas. Ya llamo yo.

Entonces Karofsky llamó al móvil de Blaine.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Soy Karofsky. Tengo a Kurt. Si quieres que no le haga nada dile a la policía que no me viste.

\- Quiero una prueba de que Kurt está vivo.

\- Y yo otra de que la policía no me estará buscando.

\- Si quieres que colabore quiero comprobar que está vivo.

\- Bien, aquí lo tienes.

Y entonces Karofsky le acercó el móvil a Kurt.

\- Cariño, soy yo.

\- Kurt ¿dónde estás? ¿estás bien?

\- No sé donde estoy y estoy bien, atado pero bien.

\- Kurt ... no te preocupes que voy a hacerle caso ...

\- Blaine ... para el día 30 quiero que hagamos un viaje los dos solos ¿vale?

\- Lo que tu quieras cariño.

Y tras decir eso Karofsky colgó el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el día 30?

\- Es nuestro aniversario.

\- Ay que tierno. Pues ... a lo mejor no lo celebras. No sé que ves en él la verdad.

\- Veo a una persona honesta, amable, inteligente y que me quiere y sobretodo que no es un asesino.

\- No me calientes que te aprieto más las manos.

Por su parte Blaine llamó a Carole para informarle de lo sucedido.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Blaine?

\- Acaba de llamar Kurt. Tal y como sospechabamos lo tiene Karofsky retenido aunque está bien dadas las circunstancias.

\- Me lo temía. ¿Te ha dicho algo más?

\- Karofsky quería que le dijera a la policía que es todo mentira. Que no lo vi cuando asesinó a su ex.

\- Querrá salir de rositas. ¿Qué le has dicho?

\- Que haré lo que quiera.

\- ¿Se lo ha creído?

\- Sí.

\- Bien. Ahora quiero que te centres ¿Kurt no te ha dicho dónde está?

\- No sabía donde estaba.

\- ¿Y no te ha dicho nada más? Lo digo porque delante de Karofsky no creo que te haya dicho directamente dónde se encuentra.

\- En realidad ... me ha dicho una tontería que no tiene nada que ver.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- Que quiere que nos vayamos el próximo día 30 de viaje los dos solos.

\- Eso ... es importante aunque no lo creas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Si mi intuición no me falla creo que Kurt te ha querido decir que han tardado media hora en llegar al sitio. Ahora solo tenemos que mirar dónde ha podido ir teniendo en cuenta que seguramente habrá ido a un sitio que esté solitario sin vecinos ni nada para que no le molesten.

\- Tiene sentido ... porque Kurt me ha dicho que era nuestro aniversario cuando no lo es.

\- Por eso tienes que hablar con la policía. Yo estoy en el tren. Habla con ellos que te podrán ayudar. Yo llegaré en unas horas. Y no te preocupes con Karofsky porque ahora ya no estás el peligro.

\- Ok.

Entonces Blaine colgó y luego llamó a la policía y le estuvo explicando lo de la llamada de Karofsky. La policía estuvo buscando posibles edificios abandonados que estuvieran a media hora del piso donde estaban Blaine y Kurt y pincharon el teléfono de Blaine por si Karofsky volvía a llamar, cosa que hizo.

\- ¿Has hablado con la policía?

\- Sí, tranquilo que ya he borrado mi declaración.

\- Quiero una prueba de que me estás diciendo la verdad.

\- Y yo también quiero una prueba de que Kurt está vivo.

Entonces Karofsky le dio el teléfono a Kurt.

\- Cariño, estoy bien.

\- Ok. No te preocupes que ya he hablado con la policía. He estado buscando lugares para el día 30.

\- Ok. Te quiero Blaine.

Y antes de que Blaine pudiera contestartale Karofsky empezó a hablar.

\- Ahora quiero tu prueba.

Entonces Blaine le mandó una grabación que previamente había hecho en la que afirmaba que no había reconocido a Karofsky.

\- ¿Con esto te basta?

\- Sí ...

\- Suelta a Kurt.

\- De eso nada. No pienso dejarlo.

\- Teníamos un trato.

\- Y lo cumpliré pero primero quiero asegurarme de que estoy a salvo.

Y entonces un policía le hizo una señal a Blaine como que ya había localizado a Karofsky.

\- Dave, no vas a poder asegurarte que estás a salvo. Yo he cumplido con mi parte. Ahora cumple con la tuya. Deja a Kurt y vete.

Entonces Karofsky colgó el teléfono. Luego estuvo pensando en que hacer. Sabía que Blaine tenía razón. No iba a poder estar a salvo nunca salvo que huyera del país. Mientras pensaba Kurt empezó a hablar.

\- Dave, necesito ir al baño.

\- Ahora no me jodas Kurt.

\- Es lo que tiene cuando secuestras a alguien. ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? No te voy a delatar. ¿No ves que solamente quiero acabar con esto y seguir con mi vida tranquilamente?

\- Si estás conmigo tengo más posibilidades de éxito.

\- Blaine ha hecho su parte del trabajo por lo que la policía no te estará buscando.

\- No seas imbécil Kurt. Ahora la policía me estará buscando más todavía.

\- Pues ... no sé ... consigue un carnet falso y una peluca y vete a otro sitio. Así la gente no te reconocerá.

\- No sé ... me gusta la idea.

Entonces Karofsky soltó a Kurt y lo llevó al baño. Después lo volvió a sentar y lo ató.

\- Si vas a hacer ese plan vas a tener que irte a comprar esas cosas y si me llevas atado no va a ser muy inteligente ...

Entonces Karofsky no lo oyó pero varios policías rodearon el piso donde estaban. Habían aparcado algo lejos para que Karofsky no sospechara de nada.

\- Te soltaré cuando vayamos a ir a comprar.

Entonces Kurt oyó un pequeño ruido de fuera. Por suerte para él Karofsky no lo había escuchado y pensó que la policía ya le había encontrado.

\- Dave ... ¿Puedes ponerme un cojín en el cuello? Esta silla es incómoda.

\- Perdóname pero no estás en un hotel. Aguanta un par de horas y nos iremos a comprar.

\- Al menos dame agua.

Entonces Karofsky fue a por un vaso y lo lleno de agua. Después se lo dió y justamente al dárselo la policía entró en el piso de Karofsky y le disparó. Kurt, rápidamente se fue corriendo hacia la cocina y la policía volvió a disparar a Karofsky matándolo en acto. Después lun agente llamó a una ambulancia mientras otro llamó a Blaine para decirle que todo había terminado.

Cuando trasladaron a Kurt al hospital Blaine se dirigió allí para poder verlo. Después de comprobar que todo estaba bien Carole volvió y abrazó a su hijo adoptivo. Luego los tres se fueron al piso de Kurt y Blaine y celebraron que todo había terminado. Acto seguido Kurt y Blaine se fueron a la cama mientras que Carole se quedó en el sofa y descansaron los tres.

Por fin la pesadilla había terminado todo. Karofsky estaba muerto y ahora por fin iban a poder ser felices para siempre.

 _FIN_

Espero que os haya gustado el final. Voy a empezar otro nuevo fic, el cual lo publicaré la próxima semana.


End file.
